Momentos del fuego helado
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Hay momentos especiales que pueden unir dos corazones tan extraños y distintos como ellos dos.KxKula. Serie de oneshots. Momento 19: Like a Stone! -Saludos KOFeros! he vuelto!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno, antes que nada este es uno de los proyectos que tengo, desde hace casi un año. Una serie de one-shots KxKula, que iré publicando poco a poco.**

**Cada uno es independiente de los demás, las historias serán distintas entre ellas y dependiendo de lo que se me ocurra puede haber de todo. Una vez más, lamento los OC y demás. Estoy tratando de corregir eso de la mayoría de mis fics. Bien, el primer momento que traigo es este, lo escribí aproximadamente en junio del año pasado así que es uno donde todavía se aprecia mucho el OC (u.u) pero la idea me gusta, así que, por favor, sean buenos conmigo ¿sí?**

**King of fighters no me pertenece. ****Hago esto con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Momentos del fuego helado**

**Momento Uno**

**Atrapada**

Acurrucada en una esquina, una polvosa y cenicienta esquina de aquel callejón, enredó sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y trató de calmarse un poco. Todo su alrededor era caos. Caos, flamas y cenizas. No había más.

Pero apreciaba su vida, más de lo que temía a la muerte.

Se estremeció un poco. Ella sabía que debía vivir.

Sin embargo, los últimos días que habían pasado, parecían estar marcados para ser eso: los últimos.

Juntando todo el aire que podía en sus pulmones, respiró varias veces, intentando calmarse.

Su pecho se sentía pesado, el aire contaminado era insoportable, tuvo que toser varias veces para desembarazar sus órganos del humo.

Pero…era imposible respirar bien, pensando en el desastre que acababa con su ciudad.

Destrucción, derrumbes, incendios, inundaciones, epidemias… un holocausto exclusivo en Southtown, pues la calamidad se limitaba a esa zona. Habían sido recluidos por el ejercito, no había forma de salir ni de entrar, estaban incomunicados a excepción de las televisiones, que seguían funcionando. Pero teléfonos, computadoras y otros aparatos comunicativos no servían de nada.

Nadie sabía como era posible que ocurriera tal catástrofe, que además era aprovechada por saqueadores, ladrones y demás criminales para ejecutar sus fechorías, todo sumado a la muerte masiva que se daba con el paso de las horas. Chizuru, la sacerdotisa, creía firmemente que se trataba de un nuevo enemigo que trataba de destruirlos con ese ilógico caos que sólo afectaba a la ciudad de los legendarios luchadores del KOF. Sospechaba de una venganza.

De pronto los rayos cruzaron el cielo. La lluvia comenzó a caer lentamente, apagando el fuego de un edificio que estaba ardiendo en ese momento.

Pero Kula no vio esperanza en aquella lluvia, más bien, era la continuación de la destrucción. Era un ciclo interminable. Inundaciones, incendios, muerte.

La lluvia se volvió aún más fuerte, mientras ella seguía en esa esquina, abrazándose a sí misma. La lluvia mojó por completo sus cabellos y su cuerpo, a pesar de adorar el frio esto la hizo sentirse débil.

Al menos el aire era más limpio ahora. Tomó una profunda respiración y comenzó a cantar en voz baja, para si misma, arrullándose.

*******Playground school bell rings again**

La campana del patio de la escuela suena otra vez

**Rainclouds come to play again**

Las nubes de lluvia vienen a jugar otra vez

**Has no one told you she´s not breathing? Hello**

¿Nadie te ha dicho que ella no está respirando? Hola

**I´m your mind giving you someone to talk to**

Soy tu mente dándote alguien con quien hablar

**Hello**

Hola

Se abrazó un poco más fuerte, viendo a su alrededor. La gente se refugiaba en sus casas, bajo cualquier techo que tuvieran al alcance sólo tal vez para sobrevivir un rato más.

Enfermedad, tristeza, agonía. ¿Por qué a su ciudad? ¿Porqué a ella?

Todo se derrumbaba, se caía poco a poco. La gente era transportada en camillas, a los hospitales, o, cubiertos con una sábana blanca, a algún lugar al cual citar a sus familias para identificar los cuerpos.

A estas alturas, la locura estaba creciendo sobre la razón, había discusiones que desembocaban en peleas, a puños, si no era grave, a balazos, cuando ya era serio.

Había quien se refugiaba en las drogas y en el alcohol. Esa noche había visto por lo menos tres tipos, ahogándose de borrachos…literalmente.

Suicidios tampoco faltaban, se sabía por lo menos de 150 personas que habían optado por esto desde que dio inicio la tragedia.

De la población de la que fuera esta gran ciudad, quedaba apenas un poco mas de la mitad. En unos pocos días.

Ella había estado a punto de morir un par de veces. ¿Ayudar? ¿Con sus poderes? Lo habría hecho si alguien le hubiera ayudado a saber qué demonios hacer.

Pero estaba sola. Conocía a todos aquellos que tenían poderes, como ella, pero le había sido imposible encontrarlos, aunque vivieran en la misma ciudad. Había salido de su escondite una vez más para intentarlo.

Pero no lo había conseguido, y tenía miedo, demasiado miedo de cruzar la ciudad otra vez. Pensó que tal vez, después de todo, ya no quedara ninguno de esos héroes que ella había conocido.

Por eso ahora estaba en esa esquina, lamentándose.

Tal vez ella podía _escapar t_ambién. Tal vez, después de todo, al final todos morirían, pues Southtown era una ciudad infame, llena de gente infame que había ganado su destrucción a pulso.

¿Pero que había de los niños, que no tenían la culpa de nada?

¿Y la gente buena?

Lloró con desesperación.

Pero algo detuvo sus pensamientos, su llanto y su respiración.

Al callejón entró, como para esconderse, un agitado muchacho, alto, de buen cuerpo, con una vestimenta un tanto violenta, se le notaba un chico fuerte. Al parecer no la notó en ningún momento, pero, luego de ver hacia las calles, se internó en el callejón. Al caminar unos metros, encontró, pegado a la pared, lo que a primera vista se le hizo un pequeño bulto. Al examinarlo más de cerca y dejando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz, descubrió el rostro demacrado, los ojos llorosos, el semblante derrotado de una niña.

Se acercó, arrodillándose junto a ella, aproximó su mano.

Ella alejó su rostro, temerosa. Su lacio cabello, un poco enredado, calló sobre su rostro.

Él lo retiró con un movimiento cuidadoso. Su mirada estaba agachada, pero ella le levantó la cara y creyó ver a un fantasma frente a ella. Para asegurarse, tocó su rostro y retiró el flequillo, que le llegaba a la mitad de los ojos.

¿Cómo olvidar esos ojos grises? ¿Cómo olvidar ese pelo blanquecino, esa piel?

Por toda comunicación, la mirada gris se juntó con la roja.

No hacían falta explicaciones.

La lluvia no dejaba de caer, ambos estaban empapados e impresionados. Él, por haber encontrado a un ángel. Ella, por encontrar a un fantasma de su cruel pasado.

Pero había que hablar. Hacía tres años que no se veían. El se había ido y ella se había quedado completamente sola cuando desaparecieron Máxima y Diana.

-¿Cuándo volviste?

-Hace un par de meses, cuando supe que habían desaparecido. Pensé en buscarte pero no pude- avergonzado, bajó la mirada de nuevo.

Tanto tiempo solo, asustada, preguntándose donde estaba él, si no le faltaba nada, y él había dudado en buscarla.

-No creas que he sido tan egoísta. Sólo que fui un cobarde. Pero desde que comenzó todo esto, no he hecho más que buscarte. No tienes una idea de lo que estoy sintiendo, ahora que te he encontrado – quería sonreír….pero ¡Dios! Ya no le quedaban fuerzas.

La lluvia estaba insoportable. K´ sentía escalofríos y temblaba un poco.

-Tengo un pequeño refugio, si vienes conmigo…al menos estaremos secos.

Ella asintió y luego de correr entre la lluvia llegaron a una casa, pequeña, pero resistente.

K´ le indicó que bajara por una escalera.

-Está bien arriba, pero el sótano es más seguro- puso un poco de leña en una pequeña chimenea, prendió fuego con su mano y comenzaron a secarse.

Le dio unas gruesas mantas, se acomodó junto a ella y guardaron silencio un rato. Kula ya estaba más tranquila, después de todo, su búsqueda al fin había dado un resultado. No era exactamente lo que esperaba, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que estar ella sola. Aunque… ¿A quien engañaba? Había estado añorando ver a K´ desde dos minutos después de que él se fuera.

-Quédate conmigo. Juntos estaremos fuertes. Yo ya no puedo sola. Po favor, hazme mas fuerte- finalmente las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Escondió su rostro entre las sábanas.

K´ la sacó y le levanto la cara, tomándola de la barbilla.

La besó profundamente, abarcando cuanto podía de su boca, disfrutando como ella correspondía a esa muestra de amor, tardío, torpe, pero su amor.

-No he venido para otra cosa.

Afuera la ciudad seguía destruyéndose, la gente seguía siendo severamente castigada. Las personas morían, la lluvia caía sin piedad, un par de edificios colapsaban ante el terror de Southtown, pero en alguna parte, dos seres diferentes, dos polos opuestos, esperaban un nuevo día, disfrutando juntos, al menos, de un momento de felicidad.

**Lo siento si no fue lo que esperaban, quizás sea algo bueno para empezar. La historia surgió de la nada y no sé si sea oneshot, drabble o qué, pero aquí está.**

**Mañana comienzan mis exámenes y no publicare nada nuevo en aproximadamente 2 semanas, a menos que un milagro me permita escribir u.u mientras tanto decidí dejar este proyecto publicado.**

**En cuanto a mi otro fic de KOF, Pacto de sangre, estoy escribiendo el 2do capitulo, será lo primero que publique en cuanto pueda, lo prometo.**

**Saludos y hasta la próxima.**

**Atte. Yereri Ashra.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es en definitiva más corto que el anterior, creo que es un drabble. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Momentos del fuego helado**

**Más que mil palabras**

Acababa de darse cuenta de por qué una acción valía más que mil palabras.

No era porque la luz lo hubiera enceguecido, ni porque no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar.

Se dio la vuelta simple y sencillamente para recibir el golpe de frente y terminar de una vez, cortar por lo sano.

Es decir, ni que le importara tanto.

Esperaba sentir su cuerpo despedazándose con los plomazos, cayendo lentamente, viendo su propia sangre flotando a su alrededor en un segundo eterno que diera fin a su vida.

¿Por qué valía seguir huyendo?

Si no eran los NESTS, era el gobierno que los consideraba una amenaza para la humanidad entera.

En su mente estaban grabadas tres imágenes poderosamente. Su hermana, el único vestigio de su pasado. Máxima, el único que le había ayudado a recuperarse en el presente. Y Kula, el único aliciente que le hacía esperar un futuro.

Sin embargo todo estaba borrado de su mente.

Y al correr en esos pasillos metalizados escuchando el sonido de sus pasos, se preguntó porqué seguir. Su hermana había desaparecido. Máxima estaba tirado en una camilla de hospital, en coma, por las enfermedades causadas por su estado cyborg.

Y Kula probablemente estaba muerta.

Sólo por eso dejó de correr y se dio la vuelta esperando los disparos destrozándole el pecho.

Esperó que el sonido le tronara en los oídos, que despedazaran su cabeza.

Esperó a que su sufrimiento acabara.

Y no fue por torpeza o por indecisión, al contrario, estaba consciente del peligro y la decisión que estaba tomando, por eso decidió voltear.

Una imagen, una acción valen más que mil palabras.

Se dio cuenta de ello cuando Kula le dijo que lo amaba.

No pudo, ni lo quiso creer.

¿Quién amaría a alguien como él?

Estaba muy lastimado como para creer en los sentimientos de alguien hacia él. Además ella era una niña.

¿Qué tanto podía realmente amar?

Las palabras no valieron para nada, y él se apartó.

Por eso ella había desaparecido. Se fue por que él no supo corresponderle. Y al ir a buscarla, le dijeron que había sido asesinada por los NESTS.

Y ahora lo estaban persiguiendo para matarlo.

Una acción valía más que mil palabras y él lo comprobó cuando se dio la vuelta y el frío le erizó la piel.

No sintió los plomazos, ni su pecho siendo destrozado ni su cabeza siendo atravesada por una bala.

Vio una estela de hielo frente suyo. Vio la silueta protegiéndolo. Vio la barrera de hielo que los cubría a ambos de las balas.

No fue suficiente, y el cuerpo de Kula cayó al suelo pesadamente.

K´ sintió que la furia lo dominaba y una flama salió de su mano, cobrando una energía tan grande que acabó con sus enemigos de un solo golpe.

Se acercó a ella y se inclinó a su lado.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ella sonrió pero le contestó con otra pregunta.

-¿P…porqué no me…creíste?

Una bala le había dado.

K´ negó con la cabeza mientras se cubría la cara con ambas manos.

-Ya te he mostrado…que lo que siento es real.

-Te llevaré a un hospital.

-K´, es tarde. Sólo quiero saber si tu también…

Por toda contestación, él se le acercó y cerró sus labios contra los de ella, de la forma más tierna que pudo.

Una acción valía más que mil palabras y para Kula fue suficiente.

Cerró sus ojos.

_No te vayas…_

Las palabras no fueron suficientes esta vez. Las acciones tampoco.

Fin

**580 palabras :) **

**Definitivamente mi primer drabble.**

**Saludos**

**Yereri Ashra**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, este es el tercer momento :) Quisiera publicar más seguido así que aquí está. KOF no me pertenece, sólo la trama de este fic. **

**Momentos del fuego helado**

**El prisionero**

K´ se vio en el espejo y respiró profundamente, aguantando el aire dentro de sus pulmones durante largos segundos. Parpadeó un par de veces sin poder creer que el día había llegado. Tomó una toalla limpia y entró al baño. Se duchó de forma mecánica, pues su mente estaba por completo en otro sitio. Una vez limpio y despejado, amarró la toalla en su cintura, y para cuando salió el traje que le habían preparado especialmente para ese día estaba sobre su cama.

Se lo puso con la mayor resignación que tenía, no había nada más que hacer. Un poco perturbado dado que el momento había llegado tan pronto, trató de recordar los hechos que lo habían llevado a este día decisivo en su vida.

Se puso la ropa y se miró al espejo de nuevo, mientras peinaba lo mejor que podía su furioso cabello rebelde.

Recordó a una tierna niña que lo miraba con miedo, algunos años atrás. Recordó como esa misma niña aparentemente inofensiva pudo hacerle frente, revelando sus poderes completamente contrarios a los de él. Recordó como luego de los conflictos habían acordado la paz entre ellos, y después habían enfrentado torneo tras torneo juntos.

Pasaron por problemas, persecuciones, escondrijos, búsquedas, planes torcidos una y otra vez por recuperar su memoria y su pasado. Bien, ¿Qué quedaba de todo eso? Se resumía todo a ese día. La vida tal y como la conocía se había terminado, al menos para él.

Fuera como fuera, había llegado el momento, desde aquella noche en que fue atrapado por sus propios planes. Cuando menos lo pensó, era ya cautivo de la más grande prisión en la que pudo haber caído.

¿Estaba realmente molesto consigo mismo?

En realidad no. De alguna manera, él lo había decidido así, incluso se le había permitido escoger el día en que la sentencia sería cumplida.

Se preguntaba si Kula tenía tanto miedo como él en esos momentos. Sin embargo estaba recluido allí y tenía prohibido verla antes de que la hora llegara. Cada vez estaba sintiéndose peor, su estómago estaba revuelto y en su frente había gotas de sudor nervioso.

Estaba sentado sobre su cama cuando escuchó tres golpes fuertes y precisos en la puerta. Se puso de pie con desgana y caminó a pasos lentos hacia afuera.

Salió de la habitación. Máxima lo esperaba con la seriedad más nerviosa que se le pudo haber visto alguna vez.

-¿Estás listo?- ¿cómo se atrevía a preguntar tal cosa? ¡Por supuesto que no estaba listo! Nadie lo estaría en su lugar. Pero no podían aplazarlo, el momento era el momento y había llegado ya.

Sintió como el gigante caminaba por el pasillo atrás de él, cuidando sus pasos y respirando ruidosamente. Lo acompaño hasta que hubieron subido ambos a aquel vehículo negro, curiosamente parecido en esos momentos a una carroza fúnebre, que los llevaría a su destino, ese que tanto temía desde que se despertó esa mañana. El camino se le figuraba gris y nublado, las nubes parecían estremecerse de terror, tal como él lo hacía.

Bien, lo que sea, no podía ser tan malo, ¿O sí? Después de todo, estaría con ella.

Era sólo como una prueba más que debían afrontar juntos. Con suerte, la última.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, se encaminó hacia la puerta, seguido de nuevo por Máxima. Cuando estuvo allí de pie, vio a todas esas personas mirándole con enferma curiosidad. Vio a su hermana llorando sin cesar y tratando inútilmente de cortar sus lágrimas con un pañuelo, con una expresión que bastaba para hacerle saber a K´ que lo que le esperaba no era fácil.

Pero se suponía que él no le tenía miedo a nada. O bueno, a casi nada, así que se compuso y enderezó su espalda lo más que pudo.

Caminó por el oscuro pasillo. Aunque aparentaba una completa seguridad, sus piernas se hacían gelatina a cada paso que daba. A pesar de que estaba sintiéndose cruelmente examinado y criticado, no les iba a dar a esos bastardos el gusto de mostrar lo asustado que estaba, así que continuó hasta que llegó al final y se quedó allí de pie, con un escalofrío poderoso y electrificado apoderándose de su espalda. Cuando la vio llegar, ella lloraba en silencio también. Dios, aún en esos momentos lucía muy hermosa.

Cuando Kula llegó junto a él tuvo la necesidad de decirle en voz baja que todo saldría bien. Ella le sonrió y asintió por última vez antes de que el hombre frente a ellos, en toda su oscura y escalofriante faz hablara.

Guardaron silencio y cumplieron con las indicaciones que se les dieron hasta llegar al punto culminante de todo, el momento que tanto temía.

-Yo los declaro marido y mujer. El novio puede besar a la novia.

K´ abrazó a Kula, notablemente aliviado, y le dio un beso casto en los labios. Todo había terminado, y no había sido del todo malo. Después de todo, ahora ella sería suya por el resto de la eternidad.

Fin n.n

**Jeje, amé este capítulo. Sólo quería explorar un poco esa leyenda urbana de que los hombres le tienen terror al matrimonio, porque a fin de cuentas, experimento o no, peleador o no, K´ es un hombre al fin y al cabo, y no veo porque deba estar exento de esas cosas.**

**Bueno, pues muchas gracias y hasta pronto.**

**Atte Yereri Ashra.**

**Pd. Tal vez use alguna leyenda urbana sobre las mujeres para hacer sufrir a Kula (muajajajaja) se me acaba de ocurrir, jeje.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Momentos del fuego helado**

**Momento cuatro**

**El apagón**

La situación era extraña. Ya las cosas comenzaban a salirse de control. Era que no lo podían ignorar.

Ya se habían besado antes, sí, pero había sido un beso superficial, al que él había sido prácticamente obligado.

Sin embargo, ese pasillo a oscuras les dio el momento. No había electricidad en todo el edificio.

-Maldición- se quejó Máxima, pues se había quedado a la mitad de un grandioso juego de futbol- ¿Y ahora qué?

-No lo sé- replicó Whip, que había estado leyendo un libro en el sillón contiguo- mejor busco unas velas.

K', que estaba en su cuarto, salió, quizás únicamente por impulso. No era que le importara mucho la falta de luz.

Whip estaba en la cocina. Cuando salió, su vista ya se había acostumbrado a la poca luz, y en el pasillo distinguió a su hermano.

-Has algo útil y prende esta vela, limoncito- dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa- me he quedado en un capítulo muy emocionante y es muy temprano para irme a dormir.

-Claro- contesto él mientras hacía una pequeña flama y encendía la vela-seguramente es lo único bueno y útil que puedo hacer, ¿no?

-No te molestes…

Sin embargo K' no la escuchó y se dirigió a la sala, sentándose junto a Máxima. En ese momento, Kula salió de la cocina. No lucía alterada ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente fue a sentarse también. De pronto el departamento había quedado en completo silencio. Whip leía. Máxima había sucumbido al deseo de comer galletas, mientras K' y Kula estaban sentados, mirando la luz de la vela.

-K'- dijo Kula en voz baja, pues no quería perturbar a sus amigos- ¿Estás bien?

K' permaneció callado. Sin mirarla, asintió.

-Te noto extraño.

-No tuve un buen día.

Podía ser su brazo, por las llamas. Podía ser que había tenido pesadillas. Con K´, a estas alturas, podía tratarse de cualquier cosa. Un mal día. Eso no decía mucho.

Sin decir nada más, K' se puso de pie de nuevo.

-Me voy a dormir- declaró con la voz apagada. No sonaba cansado. Más bien sonaba indiferente, como siempre.

Y como siempre, dejaba a Kula con la duda, con las ansias de preguntarse una y otra vez si él estaría bien.

Luego de un buen rato de reflexionar acerca de ello, decidió dormir también.

-Buenas noches- dijo y se puso de pie.

La luz de la vela no llegaba hasta el pasillo, pero confiaba en encontrar por sí misma la habitación.

Sin embargo, al dar un par de pasos en el delgado pasillo, tropezó con algo y cayó al piso.

En seguida se sintió sujetada por un poderoso brazo, y una mano cubría su boca.

Al principio se asusto, pero una luz, una flama tomó forma. Surgía de la mano de K´. Éste la soltó y se llevó un dedo sobre los labios, señalándole que guardara silencio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- estaba tranquilamente sentado en el piso del pasillo, Kula había tropezado con sus largas piernas.

-No iba a poder dormir de cualquier forma- contestó él- sólo necesitaba apartarme. Aquí no llega ninguna luz.

Dicho esto, apagó la flama de su mano.

Kula de pronto se sintió desorientada por la falta de iluminación. Incluso se mareó. K' se puso de pie.

-Te llevaré a tu cuarto, niña.

Pero al intentar levantarla, ella se fue sobre él.

-Perdón- se disculpó- me maree un poco.

De pronto un aroma delicioso la envolvió. Era él, acercándose. De alguna manera, sabía lo que venía. Sintió su respiración cálida chocando contra su rostro. Instintivamente se sujetó de sus brazos fuertes. Se puso de puntitas y buscó su boca, guiándose con sus manos.

Como si su más grande sueño se cumpliera, de pronto sintió como era él quien terminaba la distancia y comenzaba a besarla de forma ansiosa en los labios. Con sus brazos la atraía más a su cuerpo de forma cálida y protectora. Sus labios eran fuertes y rudos, pero a la vez exploraban los de ella con una curiosidad tierna y agradable. En pocos segundos Kula dejo de sentirse atada al suelo, era como estar volando. Abrió sus labios lentamente para recibirle mientras sus manos pasaban de su pecho hacia atrás, a sujetarse de su cuello. Él, que estaba contra la pared, se deslizó hacia abajo, sentándose, y haciéndola a ella sentarse encima de él, que no se alejaba de sus labios ni un segundo. Finalmente sus labios se separaron, pero sus cuerpos seguían juntos, y cada uno a su manera procesaba en su mente lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Casi sin pensarlo, continuaron. Se besaron una y otra vez, era instintivo, era una necesidad que ninguno de los dos había sentido antes, era una necesidad muy fuerte.

La emoción era muy fuerte, la oscuridad, el silencio, el ruido único de sus respiraciones, forzadamente acompasadas. Kula no sabía a qué le temía, si a ser descubierta de ese modo o a otra cosa, a su peor sospecha, a una reflexión que la llevó a pensar mucho una vez que se tomaron un respiro.

Kula pareció salir de su ensoñación.

-K', cuando la electricidad vuelva a funcionar ¿Serás el mismo de siempre?

Podía estar hablando de miles de cosas, sin embargo el sabía a qué se refería.

-Así es.

Pudo haberse limitado a mover la cabeza en forma afirmativa, sin embargo ella no lo podía ver.

-Eso creí- contestó ella, al borde del llanto. No esperaba otra cosa. No tenía porqué significar nada para nadie, era un simple beso.

-No te pongas así, niña. ¿Qué esperabas?

Kula no contestó.

K' la sujetó de la barbilla y volvió a besarla.

Era verdad ¿Qué esperaba? K' no iba a cambiar de un día para otro, y por ella menos que por nadie.

Decidió esperar, y tratar de disfrutarlo mientras duraba.

Sin embargo, ¿Qué acaso ella no merecía más? ¿No estaba cayendo muy bajo? ¿No debería importarle más?

No podía concebir como para él no significaba nada. ¿No sentía que con cada beso ella le entregaba su alma? ¿No sentía su piel erizada y pecho agitado?

¿No oía su corazón acelerado?

La oscuridad siempre le había inspirado miedo, sin embargo ahora podía comprender a K' un poco más. A él le daba seguridad. En la oscuridad, donde nadie lo veía, estaba protegido. En la oscuridad podía amarla, sin embargo si ella podía verlo, su cara, sus ojos, en la luz, volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

-No puedes escapar por siempre- afirmó ella, y más que con convicción o regaño, fue de forma comprensiva y hasta con lástima.

-Lo haré cuanto quiera.- susurró él –Bueno, quién lo diría, niña. Al menos lo comprendes.

-No me llames "niña",- dijo ella, ofendida- sabes que no lo soy más.

Al querer alejarse de él, se puso de pie pero puso sentir que él hacía lo mismo. No iba a escapar tan fácil.

-No puedes juzgarme, Kula- contestó él luego de haber adivinado sus pensamientos- no es tan fácil como crees, no es fácil para mí y estoy seguro de que tú también te sientes así.

Todo esto fue hablando en voz muy baja. Apenas se escuchaban uno al otro pero comprendían muy bien de qué hablaban. Había mucho dolor. Ambos tenían ese vacío, esa soledad.

-No es fácil amar a alguien cuando te sientes así- concluyó el, dejándola sin habla. ¿Había admitido que la amaba?

Por si eso no fuese suficiente, la acercó de nuevo a él, y ella, sin voluntad se dejó llevar, por sus besos y por la incertidumbre que la inundaba.

-¿Podrías al menos….intentarlo?-preguntó en un instante en que se separaron.

La luz lo hacía vulnerable. Entonces sucedió. Los focos, la tv, el refrigerador en la cocina. Todo volvió a funcionar. Kula estaba recargada en la pared, con K' abrazándole la cintura, con su cabeza reclinada hacia ella. Los labios de ambos despedían brillo por la humedad, estaban sonrojados y agitados, con los ojos un poco cerrados. K' tenía claras intenciones de seguir. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella.

-Puedo- K' aclaró su garganta y continuó hablando- quitar el foco de mi cuarto por esta noche…y cerrar las cortinas por la mañana.

Kula abrió los ojos visiblemente sorprendida mientras él la jalaba hacia su habitación.

Sin embargo no lo pensó más. De ahí a la mañana…era suficiente para enseñarle a disfrutar la luz.

Fin.

**No he muerto! He estado trabajando n.n se me han juntado muchos proyectos pero me estoy aplicando. Pronto publicaré cap de Pacto de Sangre y espero que de mis otros fics también.**

**Disfruten de este momento de fuego helado mientras tanto n.n**

**Atte Yereri**


	5. Chapter 5

**Este one-shot lo escribí pensando en la canción "Love the way you lie" de Rihanna y Eminem. No es que me agraden las relaciones masoquistas y co-dependientes, sólo es que fue una de esas ideas que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza hasta publicarla. Ojalá les guste, está un poco triste –aceptémoslo, la comedia no se me da mucho-.**

**Momentos del fuego helado**

**Momento 5**

**I love the way it hurts**

K' dio un fuerte golpe en la pared, con su puño cerrado. Kula se agachó y se hizo un nudo, sentada en el suelo, abrazada a sus piernas. Las lágrimas mojaban su rostro. Los ojos de K' se escondían detrás de su un poco crecido flequillo, donde aún podía distinguir a Kula. Ella levantó su vista hacia él, consciente de que la estaba mirando. Sus ojos eran pesados, y quemaban. Era muy doloroso para ella que él la observara de esa manera.

Él mantenía su mirada abajo, su respiración era agitada. Temía hacer alguna barbaridad. Antes había pasado muchas veces por esto, pero nunca había llegado al punto…ninguno de los dos, habían llegado a ese punto. K' se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Quería actuar con tacto, simplemente no quería herirla más. En cuanto él se fue, Kula se puso de pie y limpió las lágrimas de su rostro. Se alisó la blusa y fue a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua. Su caminar era débil, sentía cómo sus rodillas temblaban cada vez que daba un paso y su pie se posaba en el piso. Estuvo a punto de caer un par de veces.

Mientras tanto, K' salió a la calle sin tener en mente un lugar específico al cual ir. Estaba más que confundido. Estaba molesto, pero no podía determinar si estaba molesto con ella o consigo mismo. Se preguntaba… ¿La amaba realmente? Claro que sí, era estúpido preguntarse a si mismo semejante cosa. Si no la amara, ¿Porqué estaría tan asustado con su reacción de esa tarde?

Habían comenzado a discutir por una estupidez, no era la primera vez que lo hacían. Sin embargo, las palabras fueron creciendo en tamaño y en fuerza, así como el fuego en la mirada de ambos se avivaba, y no de una buena forma.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto, mocosa estúpida?- eso sonaba más a él unos meses antes, cuando trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que no sentía nada por ella, es más, que la odiaba.

Kula sintió la ira creciendo dentro de ella, y la ternura y la inocencia con las que soportaba antes esos comentarios, quedaron a un lado para dar paso a una reacción enteramente ofensiva: su primer intento de darle un buen golpe únicamente por deseo propio, no porque alguien más le hubiera dicho que lo hiciera.

K' la había detenido, pero su instinto de peleador le hizo ponerse a la defensiva, como si percibiera el peligro, la amenaza. Lo mismo ocurrió con ella. De pronto ambos se habían puesto en guardia para pelear, como lo hubieran hecho estando en un torneo o en cualquier situación que lo ameritaba. K' hubiera peleado de no ser porque de último momento cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo; no debía golpearla, no _podía_ golpearla.

Su único golpe había salido despedido hacia la pared provocando una pequeña grieta, como prueba de su autodominio. Tal vez eso la hizo reaccionar también a ella.

No tenía lógica, no podían pelear de esa manera, si se amaban no podían hacerse daño así.

K' lo meditó una y otra vez mientras caminaba. No podía dejar que semejante cosa ocurriera. No podía hacerle ningún daño. Ella simplemente no lo merecía.

Mientras tanto, Kula se sentía un poco más tranquila. Se había repuesto lo suficiente para preparar chocolate caliente, el ambiente estaba algo frío. En la noche K' regresaría, y disfrutarían de un par de silenciosas horas tendidos en un sillón, con una frazada, bebiendo chocolate y besándose como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tal como ella lo había pensado, en menos de una hora él apareció en la puerta, arrastrando la tristeza y el frío detrás de él. Y otra vez, tal como ella lo había pensado, se quedaron un buen rato abrazados en el sillón, sin decir palabra.

Un rato después estaban en el cuarto, besándose con pasión, como si nada hubiera ocurrido en la tarde. Sin embargo ella también podía sentir que algo había mal en todo eso. No podían seguir así, no tenía lógica, se volverían locos o se asesinarían uno al otro en poco tiempo.

Sin embargo el amor era más fuerte que ella misma. No podía hacerse a la idea de perderlo, a pesar de las peleas lo necesitaba demasiado.

K´ pensaba igual que ella, y en esos momentos en que podía besarla y tenerla entre sus brazos sólo lo reafirmaba más; jamás se perdonaría hacerle ningún daño.

A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba, no pudo ir más lejos que de besarla, y ella casi lo agradeció. Estaban ambos demasiado turbados como para pensar en otra cosa esa noche.

Pocas habían sido las palabras pronunciadas desde su discusión en la tarde, y ninguna había sido de amor.

Cuando Kula despertó en la mañana, se alarmó de no sentir los brazos de K' alrededor suyo, ni su rostro escondido entre su cabello, ni su respiración cálida golpeándole la nuca.

Más bien, el lado de la cama estaba frío. Todo lo demás estaba como en la noche anterior, sólo que no estaba él. Temió que algo hubiera ocurrido, pero el departamento estaba normal. No quizo alarmarse más, probablemente sólo necesitaba estar sólo. Y pensándolo bien, por el momento, ella también lo necesitaba.

Ya habían discutido antes, siempre por pequeñeces, pero su forma de arreglarlo era como de niños, en vez de los adultos que ya eran. Nunca se disculpaban ni se retractaban de lo ya dicho, simplemente a la hora de dormir, se buscaban mutuamente entre las sábanas, fundiéndose en abrazos, besos, caricias, y a la mañana siguiente el asunto se daba por olvidado. Tal vez ese era el principal problema; nunca hablaban de ello.

De pronto Kula sintió que no conocía a K' en lo absoluto, a pesar de saber que era quien mejor lo conocía. Él había aceptado que la amaba, pero aparte de eso, nunca había abierto por completo su corazón. Eso seguramente lo aterraba.

Ya en la noche, Kula estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Las dudas la habían asaltado una tras otra, no había podido pensar en nada más durante el día y K' no había aparecido en ningún lado.

De pronto, el teléfono sonó.

-Bueno- contestó entre tartamudeos.

-Kula…soy yo.

Kula sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al oír la voz de K'.

-Perdóname.

-¿Dónde has estado? Me preocupaste mucho ¿Cuándo vuelves a casa?

-Perdóname- repitió él por el otro lado de la línea. De pronto, Kula se dio cuenta de que era probablemente la primera vez que lo oía decir semejante cosa. Sin ninguna advertencia, se sintió débil una vez más mientras su mirada se cristalizaba con dos lágrimas enormes que amenazaron con salir.

-K'…K', yo…¿Porqué querrías que te perdonara?- su voz la traicionó. Y era que a pesar de que ya habían pasado un par de años, aún daba la impresión de ser una niña. Su voz de mujer a veces le fallaba, y justo en ese momento le estaba ocurriendo. Tenía que aceptarlo, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo prácticamente una niña.

-No puedo volver, Kula. No te quiero hacer daño.

-K'…tu no…- ella no pudo comprender- tu no me golpeaste, yo fui quien te quiso agredir…te ibas a defender y lo entiendo, estabas en tu derecho, y te contuviste…y…y…

-Solo nos estamos haciendo daño…

-¿De qué hablas?- en este punto, sus piernas no pudieron más. Cayó en el piso de rodillas y comenzó a sollozar.

-Creí que sería suficiente…-declaró. Su voz estaba templada, evidentemente no quería mostrar lo que estaba sintiendo- Creí que sabías cuanto te amo por la forma en que te beso, por la forma en que hacemos el amor…pero todos los miedos se quedaron allí y me fueron consumiendo…

-¿De qué hablas?

-De lo mismo de siempre, Kula. Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos. ¿No lo ves? Nacimos sólo para hacernos daño, aún por mucho que nos amemos- era la primera vez que lo decía tan repetidamente en una conversación- tú y yo estábamos destinados a destruirnos y dañarnos mutuamente, y las cosas no van a cambiar.

-No importa, K'- contestó ella, con la garganta casi cerrada por el llanto- No me importa que duela…si así me amas…aprenderé a amar también el dolor…

K' estaba en una casilla telefónica, no muy lejos de allí. El frio azotaba afuera. Al oír la voz de Kula diciendo esas palabras, sintió como si su estructura interna se derrumbara y sólo quedara una fachada. Se mordió el labio inferior y apretó su puño izquierdo.

-Vuelve a casa, por favor- suplicó ella, con las lágrimas aún corriendo por el rostro- ambos sabíamos esto ¿porqué las cosas hubieran cambiado? Y dijimos que lo intentaríamos…

K' pegó su frente contra el vidrio de la caseta, viendo hacia afuera. Con el auricular aún en su oído, escuchó los sollozos de Kula por unos minutos más.

-No es tan fácil. Si vuelvo, será lo mismo en un par de días, y seguiremos así hasta la eternidad. Será mejor que no nos volvamos a ver. Quédate con el departamento. Adiós, _niña_, que tengas suerte.

Dicho esto, colgó. Kula gritó su nombre por el teléfono, y así, salió disparada del departamento. No tenía ni una pista de dónde encontrarlo, pero aún así, estaba dispuesta a recorrer el mundo si era necesario.

K´ había estado caminando un poco más por la ciudad mientras decidía qué hacer. Pensó irse de la ciudad, tal vez del país. Su hermana lo podía ayudar con eso. Lo único que quería era asegurarse de que Kula iba a estar bien.

De pronto, se encontró en una calle completamente vacía en algún lado de la ciudad. No había estado muy consciente de su llegada a ese lugar, sin embargo no le prestó mayor importancia y continuó caminando.

De un momento a otro sintió un zumbido detrás suyo y al darse la vuelta, dos afilados cuchillos de hielo pasaron rozando su cuerpo, milagrosamente sin matarlo.

-¿Kula? ¿Qué demonios haces?

-Si de todas formas te ibas a ir, maldito…terminaré lo que iniciamos ayer.

Sin decir nada más, se lanzó contra él, lanzando puños de hielo que él trataba de evadir sin mucho éxito. El frío le tenía algo adormecidos brazos y piernas, y no podía actuar con la agilidad que quería. Kula por su parte iba desenfrenada. No estaba molesta, estaba realmente_ herida. _K' lo comprendió al ver su mirada llena de rabia, de rencor, de cosas acumuladas que estaba descargando en contra de él. No podía permitirlo más.

Toda su fuerza le costó abrirse paso entre la lluvia de hielo que ella le lanzaba, la sujetó de los hombros, y la empujó sin soltarla hasta pegarla contra la pared de un edificio. Pegó su cuerpo al de ella y entre forcejeos logró besarla con furia, un extraño enojo confundido con pasión. En pocos segundos, los manoteos que Kula daba para soltarse se convirtieron en caricias, y si querer casi, sus brazos se enredaron en el cuello de K', mientras unas lágrimas furiosas bajaban por su rostro.

-¡Maldición, Kula, ¿es esto lo que quieres? ¿Qué terminemos destruyéndonos así? ¿Quieres que te haga daño?

Ella, llena de vergüenza, asintió. Él aún la tenía apresada contra la pared. El deseo por seguir besándola se hizo presente mientras la observaba, tierna, inocente, pero al mismo tiempo molesta y feroz.

Se alejó un paso hacia atrás, y ella se destensó.

-Si así te quedaras, sí…tal vez sólo haya que…cambiar un poco las cosas…

Dicho esto se acercó y lo besó de vuelta, pero fue un beso más bien tierno, muy diferente a los que habían compartido antes. Esta vez, Kula se esforzó por hacer que se sintiera bien, porque sus labios transmitieran amor. K', aun un poco agitado, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y poco a poco sintió como se calmaba desde su interior. Kula le acarició el rostro con suavidad.

Volvieron a casa en completo silencio. Ambos se preguntaban en su interior qué pasaría después. No tuvieron que esperar mucho. Al cerrar la puerta, ella hiso un cuchillo de hielo y lo puso amenazadoramente cerca de él.

K´ lo destruyó con una sola mano, abrazó a Kula y se apoderó de sus labios, a lo que ella correspondió sin ningún problema.

Sabían que con eso no resolvían gran cosa, seguía siendo loco, ilógico, enfermo, pero también ambos sabían que no podían alejarse el uno del otro.

-Si esto es dolor, K', aprenderé a amarlo, justo como a ti.

K' la miró a los ojos y siguió besándola. Estaba confundido, no quería pensar más en eso. La amaba, y con eso le bastaba para soportar.

_**Fin**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Otra vez, al fin otra idea terminada que no podía esperar a publicar. Espero que me haya quedado bien y que sea de su agrado :) **

**Momentos del fuego helado**

**Only when I sleep**

…Se te ha otorgado una libertad que nadie más ha tenido…

…has demostrado ser confiable y poderosa…

…mantendrás nuestros secretos a salvo y acabarás con tu objetivo sin misericordia…

…ve, y cumple con tu objetivo.

Estas palabras quedaron marcadas con fuego en la mente de Kula. El día que llegó a su departamento se sorprendió de lo diferente que era el mundo a como ella lo había imaginado. Afuera hacía mucho frío, pero la gente no usaba uniformes, ni era robótica y manipulable. Era gente normal que iba y venía, solos, en pareja, en familia, tomando alguna bebida, hablando por teléfono.

En la calle había autos, árboles.

Todo era muy bello, diferente a lo que ella ya conocía.

Pero su misión no había terminado aún. Había cambiado su habitual uniforme por ropa normal. Dado el frío, usaba pantalones de mezclilla, un abrigo color rojo y botas café. Mantuvo su cabello color miel, nadie hubiera sospechado nada acerca de ella.

Su departamento era agradable. Tenía muebles de madera. Había televisión, sillones cómodos. Las sabanas de su cama eran azul cielo. Nada se veía metálico. No había computadoras, más que la de escritorio que era lo único que necesitaba. Todo era tranquilo y cálido.

Sin embargo no tenía mucho tiempo qué perder. Tenía que cumplir con su misión.

Anduvo por la calle y no tardó en detectarlo. La observación era lo primero. No lo podía matar todavía. La misión debía ser limpia, sin errores, sin testigos, sin evidencia.

No tardó mucho en ver a su objetivo, caminando por la calle. Con las manos en los bolsillos, la mirada baja, sin prestar a tención a nada.

Kula caminó, con unos audífonos en los oídos, haciéndose la distraída. Iba muy cerca, atrás de él.

Se preguntaba por qué debía matarlo. No podía ser tan mala persona.

De pronto K' se detuvo, y ella, sorprendida, detuvo su paso también. No tenía ninguna lógica, iban cruzando la calle. K' se dio la vuelta y sin levantar el rostro se acercó a ella.

La sujetó y la abrazó fuertemente, sin que ella pudiera soltarse, y le robó un beso enloquecedor. Kula trató de alejarse de él, de empujarlo, de atacarlo, pero su cuerpo no respondía a lo que ella quería, sino a lo que él quería de ella.

Todo lo que había alrededor se disolvió, y en segundos estaba con él, en el departamento, entregándose el uno al otro con desesperación, con pasión, sin decir una palabra pero hablando con besos, caricias, miradas.

Su piel cálida compensaba el frio que se sentía en el ambiente, sus besos la transportaban a otro mundo, sus ojos la traspasaban como dagas.

-¡No!- Kula se incorporó en la cama de un momento a otro, agitada y asustada. Encendió la lámpara que había a su lado y miró el reloj. Eran las 6 de la mañana. Tomó un vaso de agua que estaba a su lado y bebió con ansias. Estaba asustada, no sabía qué pensar del sueño que acababa de tener.

Se quedó un buen rato sentada. De vez en cuando miraba a su alrededor, preguntándose si no había sido real, buscando pistas acerca de la presencia de aquel hombre en su apartamento. Sin embargo todo estaba como ella lo había dejado antes de dormir.

Se limpió las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro, se sentía mal, lo que estaba sintiendo era ilógico, no tenía futuro.

Enamorarse de su víctima era lo peor que le podría pasar. Pero lo había observado tanto, sabía tanto de él que no podía evitar sentir que había algo valioso en él, algo que lo hacía un ser maravilloso.

Kula se miró en su espejo de cuerpo completo. Casi sentía cómo los brazos de aquel hombre se aferraban a ella, y su respiración humeante en su cuello.

Pero todo había sido un sueño, y así se tenía que quedar.

Asesinar a K' no era su único problema. Tenía que verse durante el día con algunos agentes que se aseguraban de que estuviera cumpliendo con su misión. Los preparativos estaban casi listos, quizás tendría que matarlo en un día o dos más. Trataba de no sentir que se estaba traicionando a ella misma pero no lo podía evitar. Sabía que si lo mataba ella moriría de tristeza, o se suicidaría después. Se estaba resignando a despedirse del mundo.

Esa noche lo vio rondar por una plaza. Iba tan solitario y pensativo como siempre. Tan provocador, distinto a los demás, fuerte.

Kula aspiró profundamente. Al día siguiente tendría que matarlo y esta vez no había marcha atrás. Sostuvo el aire en el interior de sus pulmones. Estaba apenas a un par de metros de él, tomando distraídamente una malteada. K' se sentó en una banca y ella se sentó cerca de él.

Pero no valía la pena seguir ilusionada…si él jamás la había visto, nunca había escuchado su voz. No era momento de intentar. Si hubo tal momento, seguro había pasado ya.

Kula simulaba leer un libro, pero lo miraba de reojo. No sabía qué estaba haciendo. Ya no había necesidad de que lo observara, ya estaba todo listo.

…

Kula estaba en su cama, cuando sintió como si alguien se acostara a su lado. Se sintió abrazada. Por su espalda se deslizaron unos labios que llegaron hasta su cuello, provocándole escalofríos. No tardó en distinguir ese aroma. Pronto dejó de ser dueña de sí misma, él había llegado a quitarle su voluntad, a dominarla otra vez. Se le escaparon unos suspiros mientras las fuertes manos acariciaban su abdomen. Se dio la vuelta, volviendo a la realidad, tratando que se alejara de ella, que la soltara, que dejara de atormentarla. Se dio cuenta de que no podía pelear con él, ahora era su amante en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-¡Ah!- Kula volvió a despertar. Esta vez comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho antes, casi a gritos. Sentada en la cama, se dobló sobre sí misma, cubriéndose la boca con las manos, tratando de contener así el dolor.

Respiraba profundamente tratando de aminorar poco a poco sus gritos.

Finalmente, entre sollozos, logró ponerse de pie. Se dio un baño largo. Tallaba su piel insistentemente, sentía ese aroma en su propio cuerpo, necesitaba sacárselo, necesitaba borrar todo lo que le recordara a él.

Al vestirse se puso su uniforme y salió del edificio envuelta en una gabardina. El resto del trabajo estaba hecho, solo la esperaban a ella. K' estaba perdido, había sido acorralado en un edificio abandonado. Veía hacia todas partes, sus enemigos podrían provenir de cualquier lado. Estaba en guardia, un poco herido, pero alerta a cualquier movimiento.

Kula se deshizo de la gabardina y se acercó al edificio. Había tratado de enfriarse lo suficiente como para cumplir su misión.

En cuanto vio a K' en aquel lugar, supo que no podía seguir postergando el momento.

Sin avisar se lanzo contra él. Al sentir su presencia él se dio la vuelta y se defendió lo mejor que pudo, sin atacar.

Kula le lanzaba patadas, golpes, y todo el hielo que podía, tratando de dañarlo, de debilitarlo lo suficiente para darle el golpe final, sin embargo su defensa era poderosa. Se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire.

-Tú eres…- K' estaba agitado y hablaba con algunas pausas- eres la chica que me estaba siguiendo. Eres Kula Diamond.

- Cállate- su voz era agradable a los oídos de Kula. Al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre sintió como la sangre dentro de ella se movía más rápido, y cómo su corazón latía con fuerza.

-¿Porqué no me mataste antes?- preguntó él- No soy estúpido, niña. Sabía que me estabas siguiendo y te di la oportunidad muchas veces. Pudiste matarme sin que nadie más se diera cuenta y desperdiciaste la oportunidad. ¿Por qué ahora?

-Porque…no podía- dijo ella en voz baja. Se armó de valor y comenzó a atacarlo de nuevo. K' seguía defendiéndose, al parecer no tenía intenciones de herirla.

Volvieron a detenerse.

-¿Porqué no me mataste cuando tuviste la oportunidad?

Ella lo sabía. Varias veces él había hecho eso. Se había puesto en situaciones vulnerables que la asombraban, como si la estuviera provocando, incitando a que lo matara.

Y aunque estaba segura de que, de hacerlo, habría cumplido excelentemente su misión, no lo había hecho. Lo había prolongado todo, había preferido aguantar más. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

-¡No tengo porqué explicarte nada!- se lanzó hacia él de nuevo, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas- Te mataré ahora, aunque sea lo último que haga.

K' la sostuvo. Le hizo una llave, sosteniendo sus brazos contra su espalda.

-Tú no quieres hacer esto, ¿Verdad?- insistió- sé que peleas mejor. Lo sé porque no enviarían a cualquiera a enfrentarme. No has sido una amenaza para mí y yo podría matarte ahora si quisiera.

Kula sintió como si algo en su interior se destrozara.

-Hazlo, entonces- contestó ella en voz baja- lo iba a hacer yo misma después de todas formas.

K' la soltó y ella le dio la espalda, sintiéndose vencida por sí misma, víctima de su propio sentimiento.

-Ya comprendí…-rompió de nuevo en llanto- que solo podemos estar juntos mientras duermo.

K' estiró su brazo y la jaló, pero esta vez la sostuvo contra él, pegándola a su pecho.

-He soñado contigo- susurró en su oído dulcemente- muchas veces.

De pronto Kula sintió una descarga de calor proveniente de la mano de K'. Escuchó gritos, y al voltear vio los cuerpos tirados en el suelo.

Todo lo demás fue borroso.

De un momento a otro sintió unos labios besándola ansiosamente, y unas manos que la recorrían mientras se recostaba en la cama de su departamento.

Él le quitó el odioso uniforme, mientras ella lo despojaba de la camiseta. Dándose su tiempo, besándose y conociendo cada rincón de su piel. El aroma que K' despedía se iba quedando en su cuerpo de nuevo. Escuchaba sus propios suspiros como si vinieran de otra parte. Podrían haber pasado horas. Se besaron mientras sentían su unión, perfecta y sublime. Y su voz. Era la primera vez que se daba tiempo de disfrutar su voz diciendo su nombre una y otra vez, diciendo que la amaba. Y la respiración volcánica que la hacía estremecer. Y un beso profundo, único, magnifico.

Los músculos de K' se destensaron así como los de Kula, y se abrazaron con fuerza. Kula perdió la noción del tiempo y todo conocimiento del mundo, cual si se hubiera desmayado.

Cuando despertó, se encontró entre esos brazos que tanto había soñado alguna vez.

-¿No fue un sueño?

Él negó. Inexpresivo, le besó el cuello y el hombro derecho.

-Me van a matar.

-Maté a todos los agentes- dijo en voz baja- nadie sabrá lo que pasó.

La besó de nuevo, en la boca, largamente.

-Yo también te observaba. Sabía de este lugar, sabía que debías matarme. Salía únicamente a ver cuando lo te decidías a hacerlo. Sé todo de ti. Más de lo que tú sabes de mí. Y he soñado…una y otra vez.

-Yo también.

-Odio los sueños- terminó K'- prefiero la realidad.

**FIN**

**Bueno...díganme que les pareció :) saludos**

**Atte**

**Yereri Ashra**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien, éste fic lo saqué del final del KOF Maximum Impact 2. No sé, hace como 4 años que vi ese video y creo que desde entonces he querido saber qué pasó después de ese pedacito. Y a base de ello escribí este fic (mi versión de los hechos, muajajaja) espero que lo disfruten :)**

**Momentos del fuego helado**

**Momento 7**

**Al lado del camino**

K´ miró incrédulo la paleta que la inocente Kula le ofrecía. Decir que su comportamiento infantil lo desesperaba hubiera sido poco, estaba definitivamente al borde de un ataque de nervios. Eso sumado al calor, la falta de comida y agua y el hecho de que tenían que encontrarse con Máxima, en otro hogar temporal hasta que volviera a ocurrir alguna cosa que les fastidiara la existencia por un buen rato. Y bien…estas cosas no lo tenían muy contento.

Negó con la cabeza, rechazando la paleta y alejándose del jeep, mientras ella lo seguía, caminando con un zigzag alegre, como si todo fuera un juego.

K´, a pesar de sus poderes relacionados con el fuego era, ciertamente, como cualquier otra persona. O sea que se estaba muriendo de calor. La carretera estaba desierta. Al principio pensó que al irse caminando podría pedir aventón o tomar un autobús, pero pasaban los minutos y ni siquiera se oía algún auto a lo lejos.

-K´- Kula lo llamó – ¿Porqué dejamos el auto?

K´ hizo un gruñido.

-Porque no había herramienta para repararlo.

-¿A dónde vamos?

¿Vamos?…esa palabra le sonaba a mucha gente. ¿Quién le había dicho a la niña que iban juntos? Si por él fuera, desde que se averiara el auto el podía viajar sólo, igual que ella.

K´ no contestó en seguida, pero supuso que Kula no renunciaría a una respuesta.

-Supongo que a algún pueblo. Si se hace de noche necesitaremos donde descansar.

Kula no parecía mostrar signos de calor o de disgusto. Como iba detrás de él, K´ le prestaba más atención a sus sonidos que a ella misma, de modo que no notó lo mucho que sudaba, ni que su piel enrojecida de calor y sus ojos lánguidos rogaban por agua.

K´ se quitó su chaqueta. Seguro la necesitaría en la noche, dado el extremoso frío del desierto, sobretodo en caso de que tuvieran que caminar por la noche para encontrar un lugar.

Siguieron caminando por la orilla de la desértica carretera. El polvo veces era levantado por el viento, de modo que tenía que cubrirse la boca con las manos. Para su suerte, siempre traía sus lentes oscuros con él. Esto quitaba un poco la sensación molesta del sol.

La travesía era cada vez peor, pero a pesar de estar bastante concentrado en sí mismo, pudo percibir que la respiración de Kula se había vuelto, de suave y fluida, a forzada y agonizante. Cuando se dio la vuelta por mera curiosidad, ella cayó hacia el frente, boca abajo, justo enfrente de él. K´, más fastidiado que conmovido, se acercó a ella.

-N…niña- llamarla por su nombre nunca. Ni que fuera tan importante- levántate.

La movió un poco con una mano. Ella solo entreabrió los ojos.

-Estoy cansada…

-Niña tonta- susurró y con cuidado se la acomodó en la espalda.

¿Cómo pudo pensar que ella soportaría igual qué él una caminata a través del desierto?

…

Finalmente cayó la noche y con ella, un frio duro y cruel, únicamente creíble en un desierto como ese. K´ se las arregló para colocar su chamarra sobre el cuerpo de Kula y, por ende, sobre sí mismo. Habían pasado unas tres horas de que se desmayara y probablemente se quedaría así un tiempo más. Comenzó a considerar buscar un lugar donde dormir en el desierto, una pequeña cueva entre la arena o algo así, cuando vio a lo lejos unas luces cálidas.

Debía de ser un pequeño pueblo. Había un camino, marcado únicamente por la rodada de autos, que salía de la carretera hacia la derecha. No parecía estar muy lejos, además no perdía nada con intentar.

Luego de caminar unos 8 o 10 minutos más, llegó a un iluminado pueblito, en apariencia pacífico y bastante activo. Se imaginó que sería de esos lugares en los que todo mundo se conocía así que no sería difícil saber que era un extraño solo con verle llegar. Afianzó mejor la chaqueta sobre Kula, no quería que nadie viera su pelo azul. Podría traerles problemas. Luego de ver un par de tiendas, encontró un lugar que decía ser un hotel. Fue recibido por una mujer agradable, que le dijo que sólo tenía un cuarto disponible, y K´ lo aceptó.

-Es muy común que lleguen viajeros cansados aquí- le iba comentando mientras subían las escaleras- la ciudad más cercana queda a varias horas de viaje, incluso en auto. ¿Has venido caminando?- Preguntó preocupada cuando reparó en ese detalle.

-Nuestro vehículo se averió lejos de aquí. He caminado desde las 4 de la tarde.

-¡Qué barbaridad!- La mujer vio a Kula- ¿Y qué hay de tu novia?

K´ se exasperó. Sin embargo no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a esa mujer así que dejó las cosas tomar su curso.

-Se cansó mucho y se desmayó. Sólo necesita descansar.

Llegaron a una habitación. El hotel era pequeño, no debían ser más de 15 habitaciones. La mujer le abrió la puerta del cuarto y le dio las llaves.

-Traeré algo para que cenen y que beban. El control de la tv está en el cajón de la mesa de noche. Si necesitan algo en especial hay un teléfono con el que pueden llamarme a mi cuarto, o si desean hacer alguna llamada, pero en ese caso les agradeceré que me avisen.

K´ dejó a Kula en la cama y se dirigió a darse un baño. Había llevado consigo un cambio de ropa, unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta negra. Justo cuando estaba ya vestido, la mujer tocó la puerta, anunciando que les llevaba la cena.

K´ abrió y recibió la bandeja con comida. La puso rápidamente sobre un escritorio y volvió para cerrar la puerta. Le dio a la mujer un "gracias" seco y cerró la puerta. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y tocó a Kula en el hombro.

-Niña-la llamó, moviéndola un poco- Niña, despierta.

Kula abrió los ojos ligeramente. K´ acercó la comida a la cama y tomó un pedazo de pan, al que dio una gran mordida.

-Come- dijo mientras masticaba- no pienso cargar con un cadáver hasta Southtown ni darle explicaciones a Máxima de porqué no te cuidé bien.

Kula se incorporó débilmente y se recargó en la cabecera de la cama.

-Gracias- extendió su mano y tomó un plato. Era sopa, aún humeante, pan y algún tipo de guisado.

Comió sin prisas, pensativa pero visiblemente hambrienta. K´ también comió todo lo que pudo y al cabo de menos de 15 minutos habían dado cuenta de la cena, que no había sido poca.

K´ quitó las cosas de la cama y se tiró boca arriba, pero del otro extremo, y de forma horizontal, no vertical, de manera que estaba, en cierta forma, paralelo a la cabecera.

Kula lo miraba desde allí. Luego su vista se tornó hacia la ventana y volvió a hablar.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En un pueblo. Mañana veré si hay algún mecánico que nos ayude con el jeep.

-¿Tenemos dinero para pagar todo esto?

-Suficiente. Antes de separarnos, Max me dio algo de efectivo, pero nunca pensé que esto pasaría.

Todo quedó en silencio. Sin embargo, K´ escuchó entre las sombras el sonido de unos suaves lamentos que llamaron su atención. Kula lloraba en silencio, con unos gemidos suaves y lastimosos.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-preguntó él, indiferente.

-Soy…soy una verdadera carga.

-No seas estúpida.

La respuesta tan falta de tacto hizo a Kula callar por un momento, pero de pronto comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte.

-Está bien, ¿Me oyes? ¡Basta!- soltó, aún más molesto. Respiró profundamente y pensó mejor antes de hablar- No sé por qué piensas…no eres una carga. Eres una aliada, ¿Recuerdas? Y prometí que te cuidaría así que no eres una carga. Estoy haciendo contigo lo que se supone que debo hacer.

-Es… ¿es en serio?

K´ asintió sin expresar nada extra en su rostro.

-Deberías darte un baño antes de dormir- estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama, dándole la espalda- pasaste mucho tiempo en el sol. Entiendo que por tu condición eso no te afecta mucho, pero no está demás que te refresques un poco.

Kula se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño.

-N...no traigo ropa limpia. Olvidé tomar mi mochila de la cajuela.

-Ten- murmuró K´, quitándose su camiseta y lanzándola hacia ella- úsala, me la acabo de poner, está limpia.

Kula se sonrojó y entró al baño completamente cohibida.

K´ se recostó de nuevo, sobre su costado derecho, pensativo.

-Claro que no es una carga- dijo para sí mismo- ni yo sé porqué la trato así.

Luego se dio la vuelta, quedando bocarriba.

-Tampoco debo dejarla acercarse demasiado- continuó- podríamos hacernos mucho daño. Somos contrarios naturales, después de todo.

_Me dolería hacerle daño._

La caminata había sido extremadamente cansada, y casi sin notarlo cayó en un profundo sueño.

Kula salió del baño. Dada su menudita figura, la camiseta de K´ le quedaba como una bata, y secaba su largo cabello con una toalla. Dejó la toalla colgando en una silla y se acercó a la cama.

¿Dónde dormiría ella? K´ parecía estar dormido muy profundamente. No quiso despertarlo pero al acercarse sus pasos hicieron ruido en el piso de madera. K´ despertó ligeramente, apenas entreabrió los ojos, y Kula aprovechó para preguntarle.

-¿Puedo dormir aquí?

K´ se hizo a un lado, como dejándole espacio, lo que a ella le sorprendió muchísimo. Se recostó y antes de cualquier otra cosa, se abrazó a él. Estaba realmente nerviosa, pero contenta.

K´ despertó a media noche un poco confundido. Sentir que Kula lo abrazaba no era lo más normal del mundo. Como fuera, no estaba suficientemente lúcido como para actuar. Se dio cuenta de que la tenía abrazada. ¿Cómo había terminado así? le quitó los brazos de encima y se dio la vuelta hasta la otra orilla, aunque en el fondo estaba seguro de que volvería a pasar.

Trató de seguir durmiendo. Necesitaba levantarse temprano al día siguiente.

…Día siguiente. 11 am.

-¡¿qué diablos? ¡Es muy tarde!

K´ se levantó de un salto. Su primer instinto fue despertar a Kula…pero ella no estaba.

-¿Dónde está esa niña?

Su pregunta fue rápidamente contestada. La puerta del cuarto se abrió, y Kula entró, ya con ropa limpia pero con una mancha negra en el rostro.

-Buenos días – sonrió- he traído el jeep.

-Pe…pero ¿Cómo?

-Desperté temprano y el mecánico del pueblo me acompañó y lo arregló. Está estacionado abajo.

K´ se sentó en la orilla de la cama, un poco menos tenso que antes.

-¿Porqué no me despertaste?

-No quería molestarte. Siento que estoy siendo muy poco responsable por mi misma así que quería ayudar.

Se veía avergonzada, pero K´ no hizo más comentarios al respecto. Sólo hizo una ligera observación.

-Tienes aceite en la mejilla- dijo, y la limpió bruscamente con su mano derecha.

….

Un rato después bajaron al pueblo. K´ quería ver si podía hacer una llamada a Máxima, para asegurarse de que estuviera en Southtown y de que podían llegar ahí sin peligro de que los estuvieran esperando. No quería hacer la llamada desde la habitación. La mujer del hotel…se veía que era buena persona, pero alguien como K' no podía darse el lujo de confiar en nadie.

A un par de pasos del hotel encontró un restaurante, al que se acercó rápidamente. Kula lo siguió de cerca. Lo primero que hizo él fue preguntar por un teléfono.

Luego de un rato de esperar, le prestaron uno que se encontraba en un lugar bastante apartado del restaurante, desde el cual sin embargo pudo ver a Kula. Más le valía a esa niña no meterse en problemas. Él no estaba para soportar sus tonterías.

Kula se había sentado en una mesa y al parecer había ordenado algo. K' se puso nervioso. Aunque marcaba el número de Máxima, éste no contestaba su celular. Marcó otra vez, y luego una vez más. Se aseguró de que los números fueran los correctos. Hizo memoria. Trató de recordar la voz de Máxima pronunciando los números, haciendo que coincidieran los recuerdos. No había forma de que se hubiera equivocado.

Luego de volver a intentar, se acercó a Kula.

-Pedí algo para almorzar, espero que no te moleste.

K' hizo un gesto, no le importaba. Estaba un poco preocupado.

-Debemos partir. Mientras más pronto, mejor.

Kula miró su plato y dejó de comer. Parecía haberse entristecido por algo.

-E…está bien, K'.

Mientras más pronto se fueran, más pronto estarían en compañía de sus amigos. Cuando eso pasara, ya no tendría oportunidad de estar con K'.

De pronto éste, que tenía la barbilla descansando sobre su mano, la miró y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Kula, tu pelo!

Aun en susurros eso sonó a regaño. El pelo de Kula estaba azul.

-¿Qué esperas? Cámbialo.

Kula, algo asustada, asintió vivamente y su pelo cambió a un color miel. K' volteó a todas partes esperando que nadie la hubiera notado. Para él era tan normal verla con su pelo azul que no reparó en ello, pero la demás gente seguro lo vería como algo raro.

-Será mejor que por el momento volvamos al hotel- sugirió K'-y arreglemos nuestras cosas para partir. Necesitare un par de cosas, un mapa por ejemplo. Se lo pediré a la mujer de la recepción.

Kula asintió y luego de pagar la cuenta se dirigieron allí con rapidez.

K' jalaba a Kula de la mano y entraron corriendo al lugar, lo cual hizo pensar maliciosamente a la recepcionista que estaban de luna de miel o algo así.

Entraron a la habitación.

-¿El mecánico te vio así?

-No lo sé…no sé cuando pasó.

K' trato de tranquilizarse. Normalmente era su hermana quien se encargaba de ese tipo de cosas.

-Probablemente nadie te vio- apretó los dientes e hizo un gesto de furia con la cara. Si nadie lo había notado, seguro al cambiar el pelo de color alguien se había dado cuenta. Habían actuado de forma precipitada y él era un estúpido por eso.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Ellos no eran el enemigo. El ejército, tal vez. Los civiles no, mientras no fueran un problema, ellos nunca.

Kula se acercó.

-Lo siento…no te pongas así- tocó su brazo- gracias por preocuparte por mí.

K' levantó la vista.

-Ayer cuando me desmayé…pensé que me dejarías tirada en el camino- su dulce voz salía tímidamente de sus labios- pero no lo hiciste. Pudiste hacerlo pero nunca lo hiciste. Me trajiste sobre tu espalda hasta aquí, y siento mucho que hayas tenido que hacerlo.

Esperaba que eso sirviera de algo. No quería estar sintiéndose así por más tiempo.

-Te quiero –terminó cuando ya no supo qué más decir. Vaya si había sido cobarde. Un "te quiero" no era suficiente para expresar lo que sentía por él. Pero el miedo era poderoso, más de lo que ella era.

Para su sorpresa, K' puso su mano sobre la de ella, que seguía posado en el brazo de él. La miró y, si no sonrió, al menos pareció agradecido lo suficiente para que ella sí sonriera.

Lo pensó muy bien.

-Necesito descansar. Puedes ver televisión un rato si quieres.

-¿No dijiste que debíamos irnos?

-Quizás no sea tan urgente que lo hagamos- se recostó en la cama con indiferencia- ya veremos cuando despierte.

Kula asintió y pronto K' pareció estar completamente dormido. Ella encendió la TV, pero no tardó en aburrirse. La apagó y se acercó a donde estaba K', y con mucho cuidado, se recostó a lado de él.

Pasaron unos minutos. Sonrió mientras veía la luz del sol colarse por la ventana. Pasó su brazo por alrededor del pecho de K'.

Claro que él la había sentido, pero ¿Qué demonios le iba a decir? Abrió los ojos y la vio, abrazada a él.

Estaban ambos muy vulnerables. Se necesitaban.

Casi sin pensar ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

…

K' despertó del profundo sueño, y se sorprendió al ver que ya estaba bajando el sol. Estaba atardeciendo y la luz clara que había visto antes de dormir se había transformado en una cortina entre naranja y dorado.

Se estiró, cuidando de no mover a Kula, cuando la puerta de la habitación comenzó a ser azotada frenéticamente desde afuera.

Kula también despertó y ambos salieron rápidamente de la cama.

-¡Salgan con las manos en alto!

K' no tardó en reconocer esas voces. Tenía que ser el ejército. Alguien debió haberlos visto en el restaurante, o quizás los habían seguido desde antes.

Kula se asomó a la ventana y enseguida se alejó de ella.

-Hay muchos vehículos ahí abajo. ¿Cómo nos encontraron?

-Eso ya no importa- declaró finalmente. Se acercó a la ventana y desde ahí vio hacia abajo, hacia el jeep. Estaba justo bajo la ventana.

-Saltemos.

Kula miró a K', asustada.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Eso o el ejército nos atrapa aquí.

La puerta fue azotada con mayor insistencia. Sólo les estaban dando la opción de rendirse.

-Escúchame. Lanzaré un ataque. Trataré de no herir a nadie pero podré distraerlos y entonces podremos saltar.

-K', está muy alto. Podría ser muy peligroso.

-Has hecho cosas peores- dijo, volteando a verla- dame la mano. Si sientes que no lo lograrás te obligaré de todas formas, ¿Me oíste? Así que sé valiente, niña.

Aunque las palabras eran severas, la voz de K' no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sonar así. Eran más bien para darse valor a sí mismo. Tenía que recordar que él era allí quien debía proteger a Kula.

Se asomaron ambos por la ventana, y fue lo suficiente para que voltearan todos hacia ellos. la gente del pueblo estaba viéndolos, junto con los agentes del ejército que habían convencido a todos de que ellos eran unas peligrosas criaturas y que no debían ayudarlos.

K' miró hacia abajo.

-Sólo tenemos una oportunidad, ¿Estás lista?

Kula apretó su mano y asintió.

-Vamos.

K' estiró su brazo y con toda su fuerza lanzó una llamarada, que en forma de ola se dirigió hasta el suelo. Sujetó a Kula y ambos saltaron.

Kula se sostuvo de su mano con fuerza y cerró los ojos.

La llamarada había sido tan bien controlada que se deshizo antes de siquiera alcanzar a alguien. Kula y K' cayeron en el jeep aparatosamente, pero K' tuvo suficiente tiempo entre la confusión para echarlo a andar.

Aceleró. Se llevó consigo algunas mesas de las tiendas, un par de macetas y el letrero del restaurante, pero al final pudo avanzar sin problema. Los soldados subieron rápidamente a sus vehículos y los siguieron.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó K' a Kula. Ella sabía que lo que en realidad quería decir era "¿Puedes distraerlos?"

Kula guardó el equilibrio en el asiento del jeep. Su pelo se volvió azul mientras ella tomaba una profunda respiración.

Lo siguiente que los soldados pudieron ver fue como una avalancha. La nieve los cubrió, y fue imposible seguir avanzando con el pavimento congelado.

Trataron de dispararles, pero Kula sólo tuvo que hacer un escudo para protegerse. En poco tiempo ya ni siquiera eso pudieron hacer y seguirlos a pie simplemente no era una opción, así que tuvieron que desistir.

Kula se volvió a sentar y se abrochó el cinturón. K' se puso sus lentes oscuros, y ella soltó una carcajada.

-Qué divertido- dijo mientras sacaba una paleta de su mochila. Sacó otra, un poco más pequeña, y se la metió a K' en la boca.

-Buen trabajo, Kula- asintió él- te has hecho fuerte.

Luego de unos minutos de disfrutar la victoria, se permitió una cosa más.

-No vayas a contarle a nadie sobre este pueblo- dijo – ni siquiera a Max.

-¿Te refieres a esto o a que dormimos juntos?

K' casi se traga la paleta ante la sonrisa complacida de Kula.

Trató de recuperar la pose y sonrió.

-A ambas cosas- extendió su brazo y lo paso por los hombros de la chica- Que sea nuestro secreto.

Kula asintió.

-Ojalá podamos repetirlo alguna vez- comentó con una sonrisa.

-Cuando quieras.

Entonces siguieron conduciendo hacia el anochecer. Si el jeep volvía a averiarse…bueno, K' pensaba que no podía pasar algo mucho peor.

**Fin**

**Es todo por hoy **

**Saludos!**

**Atte: Yereri Ashra**


	8. Chapter 8

**Como el tema de los tatuajes siempre me ha gustado mucho, hice dos fics, uno para Kof y otro para Soul Eater sobre este tema. Pueden parecer parecidos, pero no me di cuenta hasta que los termine u.u de hecho este lo terminé primero pero decidí publicar el otro antes, no sé porqué. **

_**Momentos del fuego helado**_

_**Momento 8**_

_**Tatuaje**_

Era tan puro y fresco, y a la vez era opresivo y abrasador. Era una marca de por vida, o al menos eso esperaba que fuera. Era una marca de por vida, un recuerdo que nunca se desvanecería de su piel. Desde afuera poco a poco contaminaba su sangre, y por dentro era liberador.

La herramienta perfecta para sellar aquella marca fueron esos dedos. El lienzo perfecto, la suave y blanca piel de su espalda. El momento perfecto, una noche de amor clandestino.

…

El lugar era un poco frío. Las obras de arte sobre piel se exhibían en fotografías por todas partes. Tenía el dibujo. Tenía el dinero.

-¿No eres muy chica para un tatuaje?-a pesar de su aspecto furioso y rebelde, la mujer parecía toda una profesional- necesitaré permiso de tus padres.

-Soy mayor de edad- mostró una identificación- y no tengo padres- agregó mirándola fijamente. La mujer accedió sin preguntar nada más. Sus manos enguantadas en blanco tomaron el dibujo y lo miraron con atención por unos largos segundos, que a la incómoda chica se le hicieron eternos.

-Muy bello. ¿Tú lo hiciste?

-Sólo es una letra- contestó con la voz un poco temblorosa.

-Como sea, será un placer. ¿Dónde quieres el tatuaje?

-En… -tragó saliva con lentitud, como si con eso quisiera lubricar su garganta- en la espalda.

…

-Fue una tontería- el susurro le erizó la piel- te descubrirán.

Ella no contestó. El sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas mientras él regresaba la blusa a su lugar. Había sido muy atrevida al mostrárselo, pero él no quería forzar las cosas.

-No dejaré- respiró profundamente- no dejaré que nadie lo vea más que tú.

-Bien, no fue muy apropiado de tu parte….pero aún así me gusta- decía mientras acariciaba su brazo con lentitud, de pie atrás de ella- no sé porqué no se me ocurrió antes.

-Hi…- contestó- me alegro.

…

Era una profesional, se notaba. Ahora no estaba incómoda, al contrario. Era como estar en una revisión médica. Todo muy formal, muy cuidadoso.

Dolía, sí, un poco. Una molestia soportable que sólo era un poco a cambio de lo que obtendría. Una marca, un recuerdo de quién era, de porqué y por quién estaba allí.

-¿Y qué significa?

-¿Mmmh?

-La letra. ¿Es una inicial de nombre o de una palabra?

Pensó un poco antes de contestar. No quería parecer grosera pero tampoco estaba de humor para dar explicaciones.

-Es un nombre.

La mujer no cuestionó más. Debió imaginar que la K era la inicial de un nombre.

Ardía. Pero no más que un golpe. No más que una quemadura.

…

-Fuiste impulsiva- repuso él, volviendo al tema- te arrepentirás, te lo aseguro.

-N…no…no lo haré.

-Como quieras- siguió acosando su espalda con sus dedos.

Delineó la marca con cuidado, tomando en cuenta su fragilidad.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante cosa?

Ella tardó en contestar. Era abrumadora la insistencia con la que los dedos se paseaban por su espalda.

-No lo sé- repuso finalmente.

…

Los dedos ágiles trabajaban marcando la piel de la chica. Poco a poco el dibujo tomó forma.

Aún le dolía, pero podía sentir que ahí estaba, que era real, algo visible y tangible. Un recuerdo marcado en su piel.

…

-Me hubiera gustado hacerlo yo.

No era una simple letra. Aunque no parecía ser un nombre, lo era. No era una inicial, como la tatuadora había creído. Era un nombre. Era una letra enigmática, y una comilla que denotaba una abreviación, una falta.

Kula sintió en su espalda el tatuaje, su tamaño, su forma, lo que significaba para ella.

-Eres hermosa- agregó él, de nuevo con sus dedos recorriendo la figura. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos- Creo que te has hecho daño.

-No es nada…

…

-Está listo- la chica miró triunfante la espalda tatuada- La hinchazón es normal, se quitará.

-Gracias.

-¿Puedo tomarle una foto?- preguntó ella- es la costumbre.

-Preferiría que no- susurró Kula, jalando hacia ella su blusa a manera algo defensiva- me da pena.

-De acuerdo. Ese tipo de cosas…- la mujer agregó, pensativa- tienen un dueño, ¿No es así? Es mejor guardarlas.

Kula asintió y luego de pagar salió de ahí apresuradamente.

…

-Te hubieras negado. Además, no sabrías hacerlo.

-No me subestimes- repuso él- no puede ser tan difícil. Es más. Puedo volver a hacerlo ahora mismo.

No deseaba otra cosa. Quería que el tatuaje fuera más una cicatriz, el resultado grabado a fuego vivo en su piel. El dolor no era nada comparado con el amor que tenía para resistir.

Los insistentes besos y caricias en su sensible espalda eran demasiado poderosos sobre ella. Obstruían su vista, su corazón, su mente, todo. Sólo podía concentrarse en lo bien que se sentía.

Primero, K' volvió a acariciar suavemente con sus dedos. Luego con sus labios, y su lengua, y sus dientes. El tatuaje dejó de reducirse a los límites de aquel dibujo y se expandió por toda la espalda, por todo el cuerpo.

-Sólo espero que comprendas algo….-susurró en su oído, suavemente- que esto sólo confirma una cosa…

-H..hi…?

-Que eres mía, y que ya no hay forma de que puedas negarlo.

**FIN**

**Gracias por leer**

**Atte Yereri Ashra**


	9. Una pelea

**Lo que me imagino que piensa Kula cuando ve a K' pelear. **

_**Momentos del fuego helado**_

_**Momento 9**_

_**Una pelea**_

Una pelea nunca había sido gran cosa. Unos cuantos golpes. Algunos ataques. Nada que lamentar, nada que perder.

Pero verlo pelear era una tortura y a la vez una gran satisfacción. Adoraba cada movimiento que veía que hacía, cada patada que lanzaba, cada llamarada que salía de su mano. Porque sentía como si ese calor le llegara también a ella. Aunque sólo lo viera tras bambalinas. Aunque no pudiera acercarse a él.

Y entonces, seguramente, en algún momento de la batalla caía. Y lo golpeaban con fuerza. Pero se levantaba y hacía un nuevo ataque, y se acababa el tiempo, y él ganaba ese primer round.

Pero para el segundo se veía cansado, y apenas podía responder a los ataques. Y ella mordía imperceptiblemente el interior de sus labios o su lengua. Pero nunca apartaba la vista. Si lo hacía, cualquiera podía sospechar.

Y la sangre salía de la boca, fluyendo como largos hilos, cayendo hasta su ropa, manchándola. Y la tortura continuaba incesantemente.

Y en su mirada había algo. No habría podido definir qué era. No sabía si era deseo de seguir luchando, o de lanzarlo todo a la basura y darse por vencido de una vez.

Y Kula se retorcía sus frágiles dedos, sin saber qué debía hacer. Pero claro, no debía hacer nada. Porque no había nada que detuviera una pelea, ni razón por la cual ella debía hacerlo. Bien, había una razón, pero no era una que quisiera que alguien oyera de ella.

Además, él estaba allí peleando. Si quisiera que se acabara la pelea…era un torneo, y él podía darse por vencido cuando quisiera. Pero algo lo obligaba a seguir.

¿Quería seguir peleando, o era e orgullo el que lo obligaba a no tirar la toalla?

Y entonces Kula miraba a su alrededor, a toda esa gente, y se preguntaba qué había de atractivo en lo que ellos hacían.

¿Por qué encontraban divertido algo tan macabro como ver a un muchacho golpear y ser golpeado tan salvajemente?

Y sin embargo ella también estaba allí. Sólo observando. Sufriendo. Mordiendo sus labios, sus uñas, estrujándose las manos, cerrando los puños sobre su ropa.

Y en medio de la sangre, se acababa el segundo round. Y K' tardaba en levantarse.

Pero ella sabía…él siempre regresaba bien. Pasara lo que pasara, él nunca perdería, ¿O sí? ¿Porqué sino había sobrevivido a tantas cosas en toda su vida?

Y se volvía a acercar a su oponente. Quien fuera, el resultado casi siempre era igual.

Y para este round, parecía tan repuesto como si nunca en su vida hubiese recibido un golpe. Y a Kula se le cortaba la respiración, la contenía mientras las llamas salían de las manos de K' y llegaban a su oponente.

Y esas manos, esos dedos que en algún momento la habían tocado de forma suave, se convertían en puños despiadados y fuertes, y esa respiración, que cerca de ella era acompasada y tranquila, se convertía en una volcánica explosión, y toda su fuerza parecía estar concentrada solamente ahí.

Y de un momento a otro, K' la veía, con el ceño fruncido, con una mirada fiera, con el pleno deseo de acabar con su contrincante, pero la miraba a ella –por segundos, o quizás milésimas de segundos, que solamente ella notaba- y con esa sed de sangre inconfundible, la más pura violencia desatándose desde su interior, acabando con todo.

Y Kula se imaginaba que era ella, que era quien caía al suelo y escupía un poco de sangre, quien se levantaba otra vez y trataba de atacar pero era abatido de nuevo. Y se imaginaba a K' mirándola de esa forma, con desprecio, y dándole el golpe final que la dejaba inconsciente. Y se aterrorizaba, porque sabía que eso podía pasar. Aunque esperaba que no fuera pronto. Y entonces se preguntaba si él pensaba lo mismo cuando la veía pelear.

Y K' ganaba por knock out, y nadie tenía nada que decir al respecto. Salía de allí con la mirada en el piso, mientras se ponía los lentes de sol de nuevo. Y pasaba a lado de Kula, que aún no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Y su mano se posaba en el hombro de la chica y pasaba tan cerca de ella que sus labios casi le rozaban el oído.

-Nos vemos.

Nadie decía nada, porque entre la muchedumbre nadie notaba nada, y nadie salvo Kula habría entendido lo que K' quería decir con esa pequeña despedida. Y Kula se quedaba estática y _fría como el hielo,_ aunque por dentro se moría por correr tras él, pues sabía que no debía.

Para Kula, las batallas nunca habían significado nada, _cuando peleaba ella._ Cuando peleaba K', la cosa era totalmente distinta.

**Fin**

**En realidad tengo previsto otro capítulo que continua a este, ya lo tengo casi terminado, lo publicaré en cuanto pueda. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, en realidad me ayudan a esforzarme más a la hora de escribir.**

**Saludos! Atte. Yereri Ashra**

**Pd. Si quieren pueden pasarse a leer mis otros fics, jeje xD **


	10. Una pelea 2

**Ahora veamos qué opina K' de las peleas de Kula. :)**

**Momentos del fuego helado**

**Momento 10**

**Una pelea (2)**

Sin importancia, así era como él calificaría semejante pelea. La verdad ninguno de los contrincantes _parecía_ llamar su atención.

Pero miraba de reojo. Máxima lo notó, pues nunca le quitaba la vista de encima a su amigo. K' no perdía detalle de aquella pelea que, de haberle preguntado, habría jurado que no le interesaba.

No se le pasó por alto que Kula tenía una extraña seguridad para plantarse en el escenario, cuadrilátero o dojo en el que estuviera peleando, la cual no era acorde con la niña tierna e inocente que todos solían ver.

K' se admiraba de su cambio, de cómo pasaba de ser una persona tan tranquila a ser una feroz contrincante. A veces, sentado en la banca tras bastidores, se reclinaba hacia adelante como si quisiera ver más de cerca. Otras veces, si se desesperaba un poco, se ponía de pie y caminaba de un lado a otro. Si Máxima le preguntaba, le contestaba que tenía las piernas adoloridas, lo cual era bastante acertado considerando los fuertes entrenamientos y las peleas.

Pero la verdadera razón era otra.

Kula era muy buena peleadora, pero K' se desesperaba enormemente al ver a cualquier fornido bastardo ponerse enfrente de ella y tratar de golpearla sin más, ¿Cómo podían hacer eso con tanta tranquilidad? ¿Cómo vivían tranquilos sabiendo que golpeaban a una criatura como ella? pero él no tardaba en comprender que Kula estaba allí en igualdad de poderes, justo como otras chicas.

Y cuando la veía, le parecía mil veces más poderosa.

Y no le decía nada a nadie, pero tenía que sonreír cuando la veía.

Cuando su cuerpo frágil lanzaba patadas y golpes en apariencia débiles, pero poderosos en el efecto provocado a su rival. Cuando de sus manos pequeñas y pálidas salía hielo, levantaba un poco la cabeza para verla mejor.

¿Era esa en verdad Kula?

Y recordaba a la chica dulce y aniñada que él no sabía soportar, ni comprender. ¿Qué podía ver ella en él, un paria violento, desconsiderado, indiferente y maleducado?

Y sin embargo allí estaba. Ganando el primer round, desatando gritos y ovaciones, dejándose querer por la multitud enardecida que nunca comprendería la verdad tras ellos dos.

Y el segundo round era un poco más angustioso. Su rival se reponía pensando, ¿Cómo pudo haber perdido contra esa chiquilla flacucha, pálida y tonta?...y trataba de recuperar la pelea. K' se desesperaba un poco más viendo los enormes y grotescos puños estrellarse en el fino y bello rostro de la chica. Y apretaba los puños, y se quitaba los lentes ante la impotencia. Ya no le importaba que Máxima o cualquiera lo viera. En su interior solo deseaba que Kula se repusiera y atacara…no, que matara a su rival.

Terminaba el segundo round, y desde su lugar K' veía a Kula ponerse de pie, pero con toda dignidad caminar hacia un lado para descansar unos segundos.

Desearía poder acercarse, pero ¿para qué? ¿Para matar al maldito en cuestión, ponerse en evidencia y que lo llevaran a la cárcel o que alguien lo matara? ¿Cuándo en la vida le había dado a Kula palabras de aliento, o deseado buena suerte?

Y ella trataba de sonreír. Y la multitud enloquecía de nuevo, mientras una nueva ídolo emergía de sus propias cenizas, al menos en ese momento.

Y la pelea se reanudaba, en un tercer round que Kula se jugaba más con su inteligencia que con sus fuerzas.

Y K' no le quitaba la vista de encima, mirando su cabello suave, moviéndose rítmicamente, sus piernas largas y fuertes golpeando ágilmente, su mirada increíblemente concentrada y fuerte, precisando cada movimiento del otro para saber qué hacer.

Y se imaginaba miles de escenarios, en los que ella era la protagonista, pero ¿Porqué era él siempre el villano?

¿Cómo concluiría una pelea seria entre ellos dos?

¿Sería vergonzosamente superado por ella?

¿Se atrevería a despedazarla con sus propias manos, así, sin misericordia, como con cualquier enemigo?

…

…o, ¿La dejaría simplemente ganar?

Y la antes derrotada chiquilla peleaba con un poder impresionante, con una vitalidad, con fuerza, con inteligencia, con un arrojo tan enorme que K' no lo podía creer. ¿Porqué peleaba así? es decir, ¿Qué quería probar?

Ganar no era su finalidad- nunca lo había sido- pero aun así parecía poner todo su corazón en esa pelea. Y el de K' latía a mil por hora. Había escuchado hablar de sentir un nudo en la garganta, pero lo que él sentía era exagerado. Simplemente…

Se le cortaba la respiración.

Y sin más, el tercer round era de ella. Lo ganaba con modestia, humildad, inocencia. Volteaba hacia el público, y la oleada de gritos inundaba el lugar.

K' se ponía sus lentes oscuros y guardaba las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

El suyo era el único grito que Kula quería escuchar, y sin embargo no llegaba. Nunca.

Y Kula era nombrada ganadora. Y volvía a los vestidores con tranquilidad. En el camino alguien le daba una botella de agua, que ella aceptaba dando las gracias distraídamente.

Y pasaba cerca de K'. Y se detenía, y volteaba hacia él.

Y K' la había visto todo el tiempo, vaya que sí.

-¿Lo hice bien, K'?- una vez más, nadie ponía atención a ellos. Todos se preparaban para la siguiente pelea, ya nadie recordaba a la niña de hielo ni al muchacho peliblanco que lanzaba llamas.

K' mantenía la cara mirando para otro lado, los brazos cruzados.

Se limitaba a hacer una media sonrisa, que Kula interpretaba, que para ella valía todo el esfuerzo, y se iba de allí con una sonrisa, pues su triunfo era completo.

-Claro que lo hiciste bien, niña- pero Kula no oiría esto, al menos no por el momento. Y él se limitaba a descruzar los brazos y alejarse.

Para K' esas peleas no tenían ninguna importancia. A veces servían únicamente para designar a un posible futuro oponente. Normalmente sólo se enfrentaban algunos peleadores basura.

Pero Kula no lo era. Y ella jamás sería para K' un tema indiferente. Porque él sabía…que si ella se esforzaba, era porque él la estaba viendo todo el tiempo. Ella misma se lo había dicho ya. Y él, aunque nunca se lo dijo, peleaba por la misma razón.

Para que ella lo amara, para que amara verlo pelear, como él amaba verla a ella.

Claro que lo había hecho bien. Y nadie iba a hacer que K' cambiara de opinión sobre ello.

**Fin...**

**Sé que nunca lo admitirá, pero apuesto a que se siente muy orgulloso de ella xD**

**¡Próximo capitulo coming soon!**

**Muchas gracias a los que han comentado hasta ahora (Y aún a los que no lo hacen), como dije antes, ya tengo tiempo para escribir así que voy a tratar de seguir publicando seguido, pero tengo varios proyectos que quisiera avanzar! xD y es un poco complicado.**

**Como sea, mi mente sigue trabajando, oh sí. Por cierto, les hago una atenta invitación a que lean mis otros fics y que me den su opinión, así podré seguir mejorando como escritora, que es lo que más deseo en este mundo.**

**Atte. Yereri Ashra**

**Besitos de vainilla!**


	11. Una tarde aburrida

**Hola! Bueno, antes que nada debo decir que estaba un poco cansada de escribir fics trágicos y dramáticos, así que, ya que he tenido la oportunidad, hice este pequeño fic que pretende mezclar comedia y romance.**

**Espero que les guste. **

**Advertencia: Está medio OCC al final, de todas formas creo que no quedó tan mal.**

**Momentos del fuego helado**

**Momento Once**

**Una tarde aburrida**

Todo lo que podía definirse como "una tarde aburrida" era lo que ocurría en ese momento en el departamento de K' Dash.

No había nada que ver en la TV.

La motocicleta estaba descompuesta.

No había comida en el refrigerador.

Y hacía un calor del demonio.

K' yacía medio muerto tirado en un sillón de la sala, cuando un molesto ruido interrumpió su vida miserable.

-¡Con un demonio, K' Dash!- la voz de su hermana retumbó en el departamento, chocando contra sus oídos- este sitio está hecho una porquería.

Whip se agachó y recogió un par de zapatos y otra cosa que no distinguía bien qué era.

-¿Es esto un pájaro muerto?

K' reprimió una risa, pues no estaba de humor ni siquiera para eso.

-No me extrañaría que Max estuviera sepultado por aquí- dijo más para sí misma revolviendo entre ese basurero- ¡Max!

El cyborg salió de una habitación, con unos audífonos puestos, moviéndose al ritmo de la música sin notar que Whip y K' lo miraban.

Movía los brazos y la cadera mientras tarareaba una canción.

-¡Basta!- Whip le quitó los audífonos de un zape- ¿Me puedes decir qué es lo que pasó aquí? Me voy un par de días a una importante misión y vuelvo y encuentro esto- comenzó a contar con los dedos- El departamento hecho un chiquero, no hay comida en la alacena, K' semiinconsciente en el sofá, todas las ventanas cerradas, por lo que hace un calor de los mil demonios y tú sales de tu cuarto bailando la macarena ¡¿Es que acaso me perdí de algo? ¡Aquí hay hasta ratas! Explíquense.

K' y Máxima se miraron en silencio, buscando una buena excusa para darle a Whip, pero a ninguno se le ocurrió nada –o al menos, no lo suficientemente rápido- así que ella encontró su propia solución.

-Ahora, quiero que recojan todo este lugar ¡Que quede todo limpio! Invité a Diana y a Kula a cenar así que no quiero que vean el departamento así. Saldré a buscar la cena, así que volveré en un rato.

K' suspiró profundamente mientras hacía un intento vano de ponerse de pie. Rayos ¿Porqué era tan difícil?

-Quizás es el calor- comentó Máxima, sujetándolo del brazo para levantarlo. Resultaba fácil, fue como alzar un muñeco.

Aunque no quisiera, K' tuvo que ayudar a limpiar, a levantar la ropa, a barrer, lavar trastes sucios, a acomodar los muebles en su lugar (-¿Cómo fue que el ropero llegó a la sala?), convirtiendo su tarde en una tarde atareada, sí, pero igualmente aburrida.

Odiaba el aburrimiento. Quizás lo odiaba más que a los torneos. O a los ejercicios. Quizás más que a los sueños.

No. Definitivamente, odiaba más los sueños.

Una vez que terminaron, Máxima se tiró con toda su humanidad en el sillón.

-Así que…vendrán a cenar Diana y Kula.

-No sé de qué te asombras. No es nada nuevo.

-Vaya, K'- susurró Máxima, alcanzando el control de la TV- sé que algunos días pueden ser aburridos, pero es como si te esforzaras porque tu vida entera fuera aburrida.

K' no contestó nada. No quería esforzarse en hacerlo, ni en explicarle nada a Max.

A la hora acordada, Whip había vuelto, con Diana y Kula. Habían comprado comida italiana para cenar.

Durante la cena todos hablaban y comían y reían. Todos menos K'.

-Ya sabes, es uno de "sus días" -le comentó Whip a Diana, a quien casi se le sale el refresco de la nariz debido a la risa- la paletita helada ha estado de mal humor desde que llegué.

-No me llames _así_- enfatizó mirándola con unos ojos asesinos, mientras su hermana sólo reía.

El resto de la cena, K' no despegó sus ojos del plato. No los quiso despegar por la escandalosa risa de Max, ni por los comentarios de Whip, ni siquiera cuando Kula le pidió que le pasara la sal.

-Oye, K'. Máxima, Diana y yo iremos a bailar. Ya sabes, por mi cumpleaños. Me preguntaba si querías venir. Kula se quedará a dormir aquí, en mi cuarto.

K' no estaba especialmente contento ese día. Seguía haciendo calor. Y Whip había estado insoportable, al menos hacia él. Y todo mundo sabía que él odiaba bailar, y más aún, estar entre la gente.

-No iré.

-Bien- Whip no esperaba otra respuesta de parte de su hermano, de hecho- entonces los dejamos. No te duermas tarde, llegaremos en un par de horas.

K' se dirigió a la sala y se echó en el sillón, tal como Whip lo había visto al llegar.

Ellos se fueron de allí.

Kula decidió que ya era tiempo de hacerse notar un poco, luego de que en la cena, había estado igual de muda que K',

-K', ¿Quieres ver una película?

-No- fue la seca respuesta que recibió del muchacho- vela tú si quieres.

Kula se sentó del otro lado del sillón y encendió la TV. Igual que K', se topó con que no había nada que ver.

-Voy a la cocina, ¿Quieres algo?

-No.

Kula se puso de pie y fue a la cocina.

Una vez allí cerró la puerta tras ella. Su corazón palpitaba sin detenerse, como un caballo desbocado.

Estaba en el departamento de K'.

O mejor dicho; estaba en el departamento, a solas con K'.

Y aunque él no dejaba de ser indiferente a su presencia y a mostrar esa cara de eterno aburrimiento y fastidio hacia cualquier cosa, ella sin duda aprovecharía esa oportunidad para divertirlo un poco, para al menos intentar sacarle una sonrisa del rostro.

Empezó por buscar algo en qué ocuparse, quizás un juego de mesa.

Todo lo que encontró fue una consola, que ni de chiste iba a usar. Sabía que cualquier hombre se vuelve idiota frente a una de esas máquinas, así que ni lo intentó.

-¿Street Fighter? ¿Qué será eso?- se preguntó guardando la consola de regreso en su sitio.

Optó por buscar una película, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Solo había películas de acción y de carreras. ¿Cómo hacer sonreír a alguien con algo así?

Finalmente encontró el reproductor de Mp3 de Máxima en su cuarto.

-Perfecto.

Fue a la sala de nuevo y apagó la TV. K' seguía con su gesto cansado y tirado en el sillón como un saco de huesos.

-¡Vamos, K! ¡Arriba!- gritó mientras lo jalaba con fuerza. Igual que para Máxima, le fue fácil levantarlo.

K' se puso de pie de mala gana. Parecía no ser dueño de sus pensamientos ni de sus acciones.

-Ahora a bailar- dijo ella, luego de haber conectado el Mp3 en el estéreo. Una canción empezó a sonar, mientras Kula comenzaba a moverse, muy cerca de K'.

-No. No me gusta bailar.

-Es muy fácil, hazlo- dijo mientras movía la cintura muy cerca de él, como tratando de convencerlo- mira; derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda…

K' la seguía mirando de forma aburrida, así que trató algo diferente. Lo tomo de ambas manos y empezó a dar vueltas con él, con fuerza.

-¡No, Kula! ¿Qué demonios haces?- K' se sentía demasiado débil como para soltarse en esos momentos, pero Kula confundió su malestar con aburrimiento así que aumentó la velocidad de sus vueltas.

-¡Vamos, K'! suéltate un poco.

K' se sintió realmente mareado, y ella no lo soltaba.

-¡Kula, basta!

Finalmente, Kula soltó a K', lo cual, gracias al enorme vuelo que llevaba por las vueltas, lo hizo caer justo en el sillón.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kula se echó sobre él y comenzó a darle golpes con los cojines.

Uno de ellos aturdió a K', quien no tuvo tiempo para defenderse ni siquiera cuando Kula soltó el cojín y le hizo cosquillas.

Sin querer, K' comenzó a reír, aunque de forma bastante forzada. Pero estaba riendo.

-¡No…jajajaj…Kula….detent…jajajajaja….!- finalmente la expresión de K' cambió por completo y, por simple reflejo, le dio a Kula un fuerte empujón, lo cual la hizo chocar contra la mesita de la sala.

Ella se confundió. Creía que se estaban divirtiendo.

Pero justo después de que Kula lo soltara, K' se había comenzado a sujetar el estómago, y a hacer un terrible gesto de dolor en su rostro.

-Demonios, Kula, pareciera que tratabas de matarme- dijo, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar y haciéndose bolita en el sillón.

Kula lo miró esta vez con la misma indiferencia con que él lo solía hacer.

-Eso te pasa por no reírte más seguido- dijo, a modo de mínima venganza. Sin embargo no tardó en preocuparse- ¿estás bien?

-Todo es tu culpa, niña tonta…

Kula hizo un puchero, y en seguida comenzó a llorar y a hacer berrinche como una niña pequeña.

-¡Buaaaaa! ¡Lo siento, K'! ¡Yo sólo quería alegrar un poco tu miserable vidaaaaaa!

Los gritos de la chica sólo hicieron que la cabeza de K' doliera aún más de lo que le había dolido _todo el día. _Vaya, así que era eso.

-¡Bien, bien, cállate, no fue todo tu culpa!- prácticamente suplicó, dado el dolor- me siento mal, es todo.

Kula se acercó a él y le tocó la frente sin que se lo impidiera.

-¡Pero si estás ardiendo en fiebre! ¿Has estado así todo el día?

-Creo que sí- declaró el muchacho, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba tan fuera de sí que incluso su actitud se suavizó un poco. En una situación diferente ni se hubiera molestado por contestarle a Kula.

Kula desapareció de su vista, y por lo que escuchó probablemente estaba en la cocina.

No pensó que estuviera tan mal hasta el momento en que empezó a alucinar con hipopótamos rosas, unas sandías que volaban, a Whip vestida con una botarga con forma de riñón y a un elefante bailando la macarena (¿O era Máxima?)

-Demonios, realmente estoy mal- luego de esto se quedó dormido. No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo fue, pero despertó por una vocecilla cerca de él.

-K'…K', despierta.

K' se incorporó y se talló los ojos. Al parecer no había pasado mucho tiempo. Quizá una media hora. Además, por alguna razón se sentía mucho mejor.

-Ten- dijo Kula, ofreciéndole un helado de chocolate- lo hice yo misma…ya sabes, con mis poderes.

-¿Y para qué querría yo…?

-Para la fiebre…pensé que si te refrescabas un poco estarías mejor.

-Pero yo ya no me siento mal.

-No seas mentiroso. Cómelo.

K' miró el helado, y luego miró a Kula.

-No me gusta el helado de chocolate.

Kula lo miró con algo de enojo, cuando K' tomó el helado y le embarró un poco en los labios y en la barbilla.

-Así está mejor- dijo ante la confusión de ella, para luego limpiar el chocolate de la cara de Kula con su boca.

Kula se estremeció al sentir la lengua de K' deslizándose por sus labios. En cuanto él se separó de ella, Kula lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó profundamente, llena de pasión.

K' se dejó llevar, y mientras Kula lo besaba, puso un poco más de helado en su cuello, donde hizo lo mismo de antes.

-Ah…K'…- Kula suspiró al sentir sus labios y su lengua, lamiendo y succionando su sensible piel.

De pronto, tocaron a la puerta.

-K', Kula, abran la puerta.

Kula miró a K', bastante confundida.

-¿Qué no Whip tiene llave?

K' había puesto un poco más de helado en su cuello y se entretenía besándolo y dejando marcas por todos lados. Kula solo se retorcía por la placentera sensación, pero K' no contestaba a su pregunta, aunque para ser francos a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Whip me la debe- contestó el chico al fin- además nos arruinaría la diversión ¿No crees? Es lo mejor que he hecho desde la tarde.

Kula sonrió.

No había mucho que decir. K' volvió a besarla en los labios, esta vez sin necesidad del helado.

-¡K', es tarde, empieza a hacer frío!- gritaba Whip desde afuera. Max comenzó a amenazar con derrumbar la puerta pero K' sabía que no lo haría.

-Vamos a mi cuarto, por si a ese gorila se le ocurre derribar la puerta de verdad- levantó el tazó de helado con su mano y luego miró a Kula de forma seria- se me ocurren muchas cosas qué hacer con este helado.

Kula sonrió y lo siguió.

Whip, Máxima y Diana tuvieron que dormir en el pasillo.

**Fin.**

**Jajajajaja, qué mala puedo llegar a ser.**

**Bueno, siempre me he imaginado a Whip así, vamos, que ya sé que siempre nos la muestran muy seria pero estoy segura de que en la vida familiar es como cualquier hermana mayor, fastidiosa, entrometida, mandona y divertida, y como una hermana mayor yo misma doy fe de ello.**

**Y siempre he pensado que si tiene la oportunidad, K' haría algunas travesurillas con Kula xD**

**Bueno, díganme qué les pareció. **

**¡Saludos! Atte. Yereri Ashra.**


	12. Héroe

**¡Momento doce! Creo que muy pronto dejaré de publicar los fics así y los haré individualmente, pero lo tengo que pensar un poco. Dudas o comentarios, ¡Dejen Rr!**

**Dsc: KOF ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, escribo esto con fines de diversión. Por cierto, que la primera parte esté centrada no es un error. Quise dejarla así porque me parece la parte más reflexiva…pero no me hagan mucho caso xD**

**Momentos del fuego helado**

**Momento doce**

**Héroe**

¿Cómo ser un héroe?

K' sabe muy bien que no lo es.

Él no es una leyenda de las peleas como Terry Bogart.

No es el líder de un dojo, como Ryo Sakazaki.

K' no es el heredero de un legendario clan, como Kyo Kusanagi.

K' no estaría dispuesto a arriesgar su vida desalojando una ciudad durante una masacre, y luego preocuparse por unos pequeños gatitos, como lo haría Alba Meira.

Tampoco pelearía por defender a una niñita, como Soiree Meira

Por otro lado, K' no era un villano, tampoco.

K' no es un asesino, como Billy Kane.

Tampoco es un acosador compulsivo, como Iori Yagami.

Mucho menos es un "Boss" obsesionado con la venganza o con dominar el mundo, que por cierto le importaba un comino.

K' sabía que él no cabía en la clasificación. Para él, no todo era blanco y negro, sino gris con destellos o con sombras. Más frecuentemente, con sombras.

Y todo esto Kula lo sabía muy bien, pues ella estaba más o menos igual.

Pero a sus ojos, K' siempre sería un héroe, era _su_ héroe.

Claro que esta forma de verlo había estado a punto de acabarse en frecuentes ocasiones, debido a su indiferencia para con la gente y para el mundo, que Kula adoraba por el simple hecho de estar viva. Cosa que para K' realmente no era un pretexto para querer al mundo en general. ¿Qué tenia de bueno vivir en un mundo que en realidad era tan despreciable?

En una ocasión, de las pocas en que él soportaba sin chistar su compañía (de lo cual se quejaba a veces únicamente para mantener la pose), iban caminando en la oscuridad.

Sin embargo en algún momento llegaron a un lugar, donde se veía a lo lejos un resplandor anaranjado, alto y en movimiento, que Kula no tardó en reconocer.

-K'…esas son llamas…

-No me digas- contestó él con ironía, levantando su mano y haciendo una llama- como si no las conociera.

Kula infló las mejillas graciosamente y avanzó de forma rápida.

-Vamos a ver qué pasa- dijo jalándolo del brazo, a lo que él accedió de una forma bastante fastidiada. En realidad no tenía ni la más mínima curiosidad, pero había prometido cuidar de ella así que no le quedó alternativa.

Llegaron y vieron que un gran edificio se estaba incendiando.

La gente alrededor estaba angustiada, los bomberos no podían con las llamas, y por lo que Kula escuchó, aún había gente adentro.

-K'…hay que hacer algo- dijo ella, volteándolo a ver con ansias.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, niña?-preguntó él con evidente molestia.

-No lo sé, pero…debe haber algo, K'…podemos usar nuestros poderes…- lo sujetó de la manga de la chaqueta y lo miró suplicantemente.

-No seas tonta- K' se desentendió- no hay nada que podamos hacer…además ¿Qué acaso quieres que se asusten de nosotros y que nos saquen de la ciudad, por creernos monstruos? Esta gente es simplemente muy tonta y es un sacrificio que no valdría la pena.

Kula miró angustiada al edificio. Su agarre de la chaqueta de K' se hizo más fuerte, pues en su interior trataba de aplacar la angustia que sentía. Finalmente no pudo aguantarlo por más tiempo.

Se quitó su chaqueta y se la lanzó a K'. Luego corrió rumbo al edificio.

-¿Qué haces, Kula?- gritó K', sorprendido por la actitud de la chica.

-Se…señorita, deténganse- pidió un policía, deteniéndole el paso, pero ella lo rechazó violentamente y entró al edificio. Había formado un escudo de hielo al entrar, pero K' sabía que eso no sería suficiente.

Esa niña… ¿acaso era tonta? ¿Acaso no tenía el más mínimo sentido común?

K' estrujó la pequeña chaqueta rosa entre sus manos, mientras veía con impotencia cómo una parte del edificio colapsaba. La gente hacía exclamaciones de asombro, algunos de angustia.

K' se debatía en su interior. No quería probar nada. No quería que lo vieran hacer nada.

¡Porque él no era un héroe! ¡Porque ese simplemente no era su papel!

Pero Kula estaba allí…Kula estaba arriesgando su vida allí. Kula…quizás ella sí era una heroína.

Porque a ella le importaba, porque se preocupaba, porque tenía razones para hacerlo.

¿Pero cuál era la razón que él necesitaba?

De pronto, algo dentro del edificio hizo explosión.

-¡Demonios!-K´ se quitó su propia chaqueta y la lanzó junto con la de Kula, y corrió hacia el edificio.

A él también lo trataron de detener, pero se liberó luego de, al parecer, dejar noqueados a dos policías.

Entró rápidamente, buscando a Kula por los pasillos.

-¡Kula!- luego comenzó a toser, el humo era bastante denso.

Al no recibir respuesta en el primer piso, optó por subir al segundo.

-¡Kula!- siguió gritando su nombre una y otra vez. Las llamas eran alarmantes, el edificio se debilitaba y tenía muy poco tiempo si quería encontrarla con vida- ¡Kula!- volvió a gritar sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Corría desesperadamente y le ardían los ojos. Subió dos pisos más sin obtener respuesta. Se estaba arriesgando demasiado pero dejó de importarle, después de todo ya se encontraba adentro y no había nada más que hacer.

De pronto la vio, saliendo de una habitación.

-¡K'!- ella cargaba a una pequeña niña entre sus brazos- Creí que no…

-¡Ven acá!- le gritó, jalándola hacia él y quitándole a la niña- ¿Por qué tenías que hacer esto? ¿Qué rayos quieres probar?

Pero no había tiempo para esas cosas. Una parte del techo se cayó muy cerca de ellos, y K' trató de jalar a Kula con él hasta la salida.

-¡No podemos irnos, hay más gente aquí!

K' se dio cuenta de que Kula estaba muy débil. Sudaba mucho, y de pronto comenzó a toser.

-Toma a esta niña y vete. Las escaleras son seguras.

-Pero…K'…

-¿Qué no me oyes? ¡Lárgate!

Kula sujetó a la niña y se fue. Apenas había avanzado un par de pasos cuando trató de volver, pero una puerta ardiendo cayó frente a ella, aterrorizándola.

-¡Kula!- K' alcanzó a darle un empujón para que no saliera herida, pero la puerta había caído sobre él. sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazo- ¡Vete, rápido!

Kula asintió y abrazando fuertemente a la niña corrió.

Bajó los escalones rápidamente, esquivando las llamas, cubriéndole a la niña la boca y la nariz para evitar que el humo le hiciera daño.

Pudo bajar sin ningún problema, y al final salió del edificio. Una mujer que estaba afuera, recibió a la niña con lágrimas en los ojos. Kula se quedó de rodillas en el suelo mientras unos paramédicos trataban de auxiliarla.

-Tengo que volver- murmuró ella. Uno de los paramédicos le preguntó de qué hablaba,- ¡Tengo qué regresar!-gritó, mientras la sujetaban- ¡él sigue adentro!

En cualquier otra condición no habría sido ningún problema librarse de ellos. Pero estaba débil, había aspirado humo y había perdido muchísima agua con el calor. Y para la chica con poderes de hielo, perder agua era de lo peor que le podía pasar.

Pasaron angustiosos minutos, después de los cuales un policía se atrevió a dar el informe de que el edificio era muy antiguo, estaba tan débil que no faltaba mucho para que cayera. K', y quienes estuvieran adentro, morirían quemados o aplastados por los ladrillos.

-¡Cállese!-gritó Kula, poniéndose de pie y sujetándolo por la camisa- usted no sabe de lo que habla.

Sin embargo, pasó muchísimo tiempo y los que habían que dado en el edificio no salían. Los bomberos no podían detener el incendio, y la gente lloraba, pues había por lo menos 5 personas allí dentro, sin contar a K'.

Kula caminaba de un lado a otro, sin saber qué debía hacer. Quizás desde el principio, lo más inteligente que hubiera podido hacer era apagar el incendio con sus poderes, pero su impulso fue correr a salvar a las personas. Quizás de no ser por eso, K' estaría afuera, sano y salvo.

Kula se cubría la boca con ambas manos, viendo el edificio consumirse, reteniendo las lágrimas y la culpa.

Él era su héroe. Pero lo había forzado a serlo. Ella no necesitaba que él fuera un héroe, no quería que fuera lo que no era…

La culpabilidad la estaba forzando a llorar, sin embargo se contuvo. Pero el fuerte vacío en el estómago no se le quitaba, ni el dolor repentino que sintió en el corazón.

Una parte del edificio colapsó. Aproximadamente la mitad, desde la parte derecha del edificio, comenzó a caer.

La gente gritó. Kula se sostuvo el estómago.

-¡K'!-gritó, mientras su corazón se comprimía y comenzaba a pulsar muy rápido.

De pronto alzó la vista.

Y estaba allí. K'. Con otras cinco personas, que salieron de entre las llamas.

K' los había llevado hacia la salida, y estaban bien. Algo mal debido al calor y al humo. Alguien tenía una pequeña quemadura, pero nada serio.

-¡K'!- Kula corrió hacia él y se arrojó a sus brazos. Ya estaban algo lejos del edificio. K' se sentó en el suelo, con Kula aún abrazada a él.

-Espero que esto sea suficiente- susurró, luego de recuperar un poco el aire- ¿Ves? Ahora soy uno de esos valientes, fuertes y cursis héroes que tanto le gustan a la gente.

Kula sonrió.

-Siempre lo has sido, K'…para mí siempre lo has sido.

K' hizo un gesto de aprobación.

-Mejor vámonos de este sitio- dijo en voz baja- me está doliendo la cabeza.

Kula se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Espero que eso te sirva un poco…mi héroe.

K' asintió y luego se pusieron de pie tomados de la mano.

Porque si iba a ser un héroe, K' sólo quería serlo por ella. Porque de otra forma, no valía la pena ser llamado así.

Héroe. Qué palabra tan mal usada.

-¡Señor, muchas gracias!- gritó una niña de unos cuatro años, acercándose a K' y abrazando una de sus piernas- ¿Usted es un héroe?

-Este…- K' se puso rojo como jitomate, nunca había recibido tal muestra de afecto de parte de un niño- No…yo no…

Antes de que K' dijera algo, un anciano se acercó a darle las gracias. Luego una mujer. Y otra, y otro señor. De pronto, apareció un hombre con un micrófono y una cámara.

-Buenas noches, señor, nos enteramos de que usted salvó numerosas vidas en este penoso acontecimiento, ¿Podría usted contarnos….?

-¡Es un héroe!- gritaban las personas alrededor, mientras K' sentía que estaba atrapado entre los brazos de sus agradecidos admiradores, que lo traían de un lado a otro. Podía jurar que alguien se había propasado un poco con él.

-¡Noooo, Kulaaaaa, diles que no es cierto!-gritó, casi llorando.

Kula sonrió.

-Tienes razón K'…serás un héroe… ¡con todo lo que eso implica!

Y Kula se fue de allí con una gran sonrisa, porque…

Claro, K' no era un maldito héroe, como él decía, más bien se le podía catalogar como un anti-héroe; pose de malo, sin deseos de ayudar, pero cuando su corazón se veía tentado por la necesidad de salvar a quien quería, no lo dudaba.

K' no era un héroe, en definitiva, pero eso nunca fue malo para nadie.

Y aunque él no quisiera, por lo menos por el momento, Kula quería que "lo disfrutara".

**Fin**

**Pd. K' estuvo escondido un par de meses luego de este incidente, ningún viejo edificio fue dañado durante la redacción de este fic :)**


	13. You can t kill the me in you

**Hola a todos! Una pequeña idea rápida. Disfruten. Momento trece…tal vez llegue hasta el 20. Todo depende de una complicada y a la vez sencilla combinación de variables. Sin más, los invito a leer. Inspiración: Catherine, una de mis canciones favoritas de Evanescence (¿Cuántas veces habré escrito que me inspiro en una canción de Evanescence para mis fics? Eso explicaría por qué a veces me quedan tan tristes) KOF no me pertenece, solo la trama de este fic.**

**Momentos del fuego helado**

**Momento 13**

**You can't kill the me in you**

Estaba muerta.

No lo habían podido evitar y estaba muerta.

Entraron en el departamento y afuera la lluvia arreciaba. Whip y Diana lloraban quedamente. Máxima se sentó en el sillón pesadamente. K' se sentó a su lado.

Whip se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro, mirándole con tristeza.

-Lo lamento.

K' se quitó la mano de su hermana del hombro y se puso de pie dándole la espalda.

-Yo no.

Whip acercó a él y lo sujetó del hombro, dándole vuelta con violencia.

-¡Simplemente no te importa! ¿Verdad? ¿Es eso?

K' no la miró a los ojos en ningún momento.

-Exacto.

Whip lo soltó y lo miró con desprecio.

-K'… ¿Realmente- se alejó, pensativa- no estaría todo mejor si te hubieras muerto tú? – K' frunció el ceño. Ella se alejó.

-¿Sabes? Ya no me importa lo que pase contigo. Eres tan insensible como siempre. Alguien que no ama difícilmente merece ser amado.

Se sentó junto a Máxima y se recargó en su hombro. Diana estaba parada contra una esquina, de modo que nadie veía su rostro.

K' se encerró en su cuarto, se tiró en la cama y se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada.

-Estoy harto. Harto.

K' no sabía que alguien le observaba. Silenciosa y etérea. Tierna e inocente. Fantasmal e inexistente.

_¿Así que era verdad, no K'? Tú nunca me amaste._

_Nunca tuve miedo de salir herida ni de que me mataran. Algo me decía, que tú eras la única persona que podía dañarme de verdad. Y lo hiciste._

_Porque te esperé, K'. Te esperé pero no llegaste. Y…creo que me mataron, K'. Así de débil fui. Pero me alegro de que no estuvieras presente, así no pudiste verme caer. Siempre quise que me vieras fuerte aunque no fuera verdad._

Y se acercó a él. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y se las arregló para introducir su manita en la almohada. Le tocó el cabello suavemente. Aunque ella sabía que no lo sentiría en ningún momento.

De pronto…no supo si por su acción o por otra cosa, K' se quitó la almohada de la cabeza y la lanzó lejos de él.

-Claro que no me importa- murmuró- solo era ese pequeño estorbo.

Kula lo observó con tristeza. Pero sabía que ya no había nada que hacer. Frunció el ceño. Había pasado tanto tiempo enamorada de él, sólo para recibir desprecio a cambio.

Se acercó a él mientras seguía acariciando su cabeza. Se inclinó sobre su oído y deposito un suave beso debajo de este.

_K'…está bien. Estará todo bien. Todo seguirá normal. Vas a volver a intentar rehacer tu vida, una y otra vez como siempre. Te portarás como un verdadero amargado, pero por raro que parezca, creo que en algún momento podrás ser feliz aunque no sea conmigo. Pero hay algo que nadie cambiará K', algo que yo sé que es verdad…_

K' sintió un fuerte escalofrío que iba desde su oreja y bajaba por su columna vertebral.

La lluvia continuaba afuera.

_Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, K'. Puedes seguir toda tu vida diciendo que me odiabas y que solo era un estorbo pero tú sabes esto tan bien como yo. No importa lo que hagas, no puedes matar todo lo que queda de mí en ti._

K' se incorporó, viendo la ligera llovizna caer. Se puso de pie y caminó a la salida de la casa. En la sala sus amigos lloraban. Esperaba que Whip lo perdonara alguna vez. Aunque no se lo dijera, él la quería.

Kula lo siguió. No podía separarse de él. De todas formas, él jamás habría derramado una lágrima por ella, aunque ella lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas.

K' sentía como si se estuviera quedando sin fuerzas, sin embargo salió del edificio en medio de la llovizna y siguió caminando. Kula lo seguía de cerca, muy de cerca, así que aunque él no sabía que ella estaba allí, se percató de que él se sentía muy agobiado. Algo le dijo que quizás…sólo quizás, él la sentía.

Así que no dudó en continuar.

_Puedes hacerte tonto toda tu vida e insistir en esa pose de chico malo que tanto te gusta mostrar. Puedes seguir huyendo de la realidad, puedes alejarte de ella y nunca afrontarla…_

_Puedes seguir engañando a todo el mundo, puedes seguir jurando que no signifiqué nada para ti. Sigue diciendo que no te importé, que solo fui una niña tonta, desubicada, que era patética y que realmente no valía nada._

Siguieron caminando y ella no pudo contenerse. Mientras seguían moviéndose ella se desahogó, ella le dijo todo lo que hubiese querido decirle en aquel último momento, en el que algo le dijo que realmente él no la amaba y nunca lo iba a amar.

Aquél momento en el que se había cansado de ser una niña tierna e incapaz de odiar. El momento en que olvidó completamente que lo amaba. El momento en el que se percató de que había sido una tonta i había esperado tanto tiempo pretendiendo que K' la quisiera.

De pronto, Kula se quedó de pie, sin habla, cuando vio el lugar en el que estaban. Era el cementerio. Se quedó en la entrada, pero lo vio caminar hacia adentro, en medio de la lluvia, en aquél triste lugar.

Dudó un poco, pero lo siguió. Completamente ciega de ira, siguió gritando.

_Inténtalo si puedes, maldita sea. Puedes tratar de matar cada recuerdo y cada detalle que nos unía… ¡adelante! Húndete, grita a los cuatro vientos que me odias y que puedes vivir sin mí._

_¡Grítalo! ¡Díselo a todo el mundo, porque de todas maneras tú y yo sabemos la maldita realidad!_

Habían llegado frente a su tumba. Tan reciente. Las flores estaban frescas y olían a lluvia.

K' se quedó de pie frente a ella. Kula cayó de rodillas tras él. Muy a su pesar, sonrió.

_¿Ves, K'? sin importar lo que pase…sigues pensando en mi. Sigo siendo la única que comprendería lo que sufres. Pero estoy muerta. _

_¿Qué harás ahora al respecto?_

Como si la hubiese escuchado, K' sacó de entre su ropa un cuchillo, que sostuvo con ambas manos.

-Lo siento- susurró él, con el flequillo mojado cubriéndole la frente- espero que esto lo arregle.

Dirigió el cuchillo a su pecho.

Kula reaccionó.

_¡No, K´, no! ¡Detente, por favor! _

Una y otra vez, el cuchillo se estrelló contra el pecho de K'.

_¡Detente!_

Y una vez más.

_¡Detente!_

_¡Detente!_

_¡Detente!_

Ella quería que comprendiera, que viera cuanto había sufrido. Pero no así…porque ella lo amaba. Necesitaba que él lo supiera, que estuviese conciente, pero esto no era lo que quería.

_¡Detente, K', por favor!_

…

-¡No!- Kula se incorporó de golpe. Estaba en la una camilla en un hospital.

Miró a su alrededor.

-Fue un sueño- susurró a punto de llorar- todo fue un sueño.

Volteó. A su lado, en una silla, K' estaba dormido, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza recargada contra el colchón de la cama.

Kula le acarició el cabello.

Había llegado a tiempo, no la había dejado morir.

_¿Ves, K'? No puedes, y nunca podrás, dejar morir todo lo que hay de mí dentro de ti…_

FIN

**Francamente, si yo fuera Kula, hace muchísimo tiempo que hubiera descargado una ola de ira contenida contra K'. A veces pienso que la gente tan dulce tiene algo escondido en su interior. Bueno, se desahogó, aunque fuera en sueños xD**

**Bueno :) saluditos**

**Yereri Ashra**


	14. A escondidas

**Hola! Bueno, esta historia la escribí poco antes de los dos de "Pelea", pero no quise publicarlo en seguida, pues sentía que necesitaba arreglarlo un poco. Puede tomarse como continuación de esos dos fics o como una historia independiente, en realidad no tienen mucho que ver pero mi idea es que se parecen un poco en cuanto al tema y la locación, por ejemplo.**

**Momentos del Fuego Helado**

**Momento catorce**

**A escondidas**

-K',…- Kula se abrazó con más fuerza a él- no se supone que esto deba pasar.

El destino les había jugado a ambos una mala broma. O quizás sólo había sido una -un poco- desafortunada coincidencia. Kula amaba a alguien y necesitaba ser amada. K' necesitaba a quien amar. Su encuentro fue simple casualidad y desde el primer segundo se confundieron entre miradas, insinuaciones, gestos, roces imperceptibles. La rivalidad gritaba "te odio"; la realidad replicaba "te amo".

El suyo se convirtió en un amor clandestino. Un amor de sombras, de silencios, de escondites y de evasivas; de excusas improvisadas y mal disimulados planes para verse cuando pudieran hacerlo.

Los suspiros de Kula eran fácilmente confundidos con su naturaleza de niña soñadora. El hermetismo de K' era tan natural que nadie notaba cambio alguno.

A nadie le parecía tan extraño que de pronto desapareciera; le gustaba estar solo. En cuanto a Kula, nadie se molestaba en buscarla porque después de todo, las niñas eran curiosas, y estando en territorio de la organización no había forma de que saliera de la sede del torneo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

…

K', fiel a su manera de ser, calló sus miedos con una mirada silenciosa y la besó una vez más. La dejó recargarse en él y cerró los ojos. El piso era muy incómodo y frío, pero mientras la oscuridad de ese pequeño pasillo los protegiera todo estaría bien. Estaban entre los estantes de una bodega en el edificio donde se llevaban a cabo el torneo.

Él nunca le decía que las cosas estarían bien. Nunca la miraba con una sonrisa ni trataba de animarla. Pero sólo con una acción, la que fuera, lograba tranquilizarla al menos por el momento. El silencio era su mejor aliado. Kula disfrutaba el silencio como si no hubiera cosa más preciada en el mundo, porque era lo que los protegía a ambos.

Eso, y sus respiraciones de asesinos, entrenadas, suaves e imperceptibles, perfectas para que nadie los percibiera por ese medio.

No había momento más ansiado en el día que aquél en el que Kula pudiera descansar en brazos de K', silencioso e indiferente, pero en el fondo lleno de ese sentimiento tan difícil de pronunciar para él pero al mismo tiempo tan sencillo de demostrar cada vez que podía.

Claro que pensaron en huir. Claro que llegaron a buscar cualquier salida fácil. Claro que pensaron dejarlo por la paz y no volverse a ver nunca.

¿Pero qué ganaban?

Libertad nunca. Una vida normal y sencilla, menos.

…

De verdad, no eran promesas que se hicieran uno al otro. Ninguno esperaba de ninguna forma un futuro, un mañana. No contaban con una vida que planear. No tenían realmente expectativas de disfrutar algo más adelante. Hablar de un hogar o una familia habría sonado como una broma, un chiste amargo con el cual amenizar una velada tranquila. Hasta donde una velada podía serlo. Porque siempre estaban esperando el momento de salir corriendo, de ocultarse, de dejar de besarse de una maldita vez y de volver a la realidad, de parar en seco una caricia y mirar con temor hacia la puerta, hacia el final del pasillo, hacia una abertura en la pared, donde pudieran verlos, descubrirlos, donde pudieran irse sobre ellos y acabar de una vez con eso, que ahora era más que nunca el motivo por el cual vivían.

Y entonces, K' permanecía sentado en el piso, con sus piernas abiertas y recargado contra la pared. Kula se sentaba entre la V que formaban las piernas de K' y se aferraba a él con una fuerza tranquila, con la convicción de que nadie podía separarlos, pero también de que cualquier momento para ellos podría ser el último.

Vestidos por completo, sin dejarse llevar por absolutamente nada, sin llegar más allá de lo permitido, pero al mismo tiempo lo suficiente como para demostrarse el uno al otro lo mucho que se amaban.

-¿Qué haremos si nos descubren?- era la primera vez que se atrevía a preguntarlo. En su voz no había temor pues hacía mucho que se había hecho a la idea del amor clandestino y a escondidas.

-Yo pelearé sin dudarlo-murmuró él- pero no te puedo pedir que hagas lo mismo. Sólo conserva tu vida.

Ella se sonrojó con una fuerza inusitada. Rara vez se dirigía a ella de forma tan directa. Cuando le hablaba solía lanzar frases al aire que ella tomaba e interpretaba. O gestos como oler su cabello con fuerza, besar su frente con suavidad o simplemente protegerla con sus fuertes brazos.

-No te puedo dejar sólo- replicó sin mostrar emoción alguna; le avergonzaba que él la viera sonrojarse- y yo también puedo pelear.

Y así, decenas de momentos compartidos en la oscuridad, excusas, miradas inciertas y besos furiosos en algún armario se vieron resumidos a unas cuantas palabras.

-Yo haría lo que fuera para protegerte- le dijo en el oído lentamente, su voz era un susurro grave y preciso, pues no quería que las palabras se confundieran o se mezclaran en el aire- Y asesinaría con mis propias manos a cualquiera que te pusiera una mano encima.

Por toda contestación ella se volvió hacia él. Se besaron con decisión y con fuerza, entregándose como siempre lo hacían, al momento, a no dejar nada para después, acompasando sus labios con la poca respiración que pudieran tomar. Las manos de K' la acariciaban con suavidad, en la espalda, en los brazos, las piernas, mientras ella se sujetaba de su cuello sin atreverse a soltarlo, sin poder dejar atrás esa última certeza de que todo lo que vivían era verdad.

…

Kula asomó la cabeza hacia afuera de la bodega. El oscuro pasillo lucía tranquilo y vacío. Se acomodó nuevamente el pelo y se alisó la ropa. Esperaba ser lo suficientemente buena para ocultar como siempre, cualquier suspiro, cualquier mirada o comentario que pudiese revelar algo.

Unos segundos más tarde, cuando Kula no estaba más a la vista, K' también apareció. Miró hacia los lados y salió hacia su lugar de descanso. No necesitaba ocultar nada a sus amigos, pero no podía arriesgarse a hablar de más. Aunque no lo admitiera, una pequeña luz se asentaba en su corazón y salía por su rostro cada vez que la veía.

Todo hubiera salido bien.

Todo hubiera salido bien si hubieran advertido esa mirada, esa silueta escondida entre las sombras.

…

K' miró las pantallas sintiendo un hueco en el estómago. Estaban avisando de un cambio en el orden de las siguientes peleas. Él estaba programado para pelear contra Ryo Sakasaki. Kula estaba destinada a pelear contra Iori Yagami. Pero las cosas ya no iban a ser así.

Solo fue un ligero cambio de contrincantes, pero fue lo suficiente para derrumbar un mundo que ya estaba construido.

Kula buscó a K' con la mirada en el salón repleto de gente. Se aproximó a él. Las personas que presenciaron el cambio en las batallas y la actitud de Kula interpretaron las cosas a su manera. _Eso sonaba a reto, por todas partes._

Se encontraron en seguida, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir nada. K' se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Kula fingió que nada ocurría y también se fue. Pero en su interior, sintió y casi podría jurar que escuchó algo rompiéndose.

Ya estaba decidido. Podía pasar, y pasó, así de simple. Sabían que no por nada los habían puesto a pelear. Tenían que haberlos descubierto.

_Matarías con tus propias manos a quien le hiciera daño, ¿no, Dash? … ¿Y qué harás, ahora que serás tú quien tenga que pelear contra ella? _

Alguien reía a lo lejos mirando la escena. Ese alguien que los había descubierto.

Y en efecto, K' tenía que buscar algo que hacer. Algo que hacer para poder encontrar a ese maldito bastardo, darle la paliza que se merecía y borrarle la estúpida sonrisa que seguro se dibujaba en su rostro.

Y algo que hacer, para asegurarse de que Kula no saliera lastimada de este embrollo. Después de todo, era lo único que le importaba.

Fin

**Bueno, la verdad no estoy segura de quien sería quien los descubrió, un villano random por ahí o solo alguien que quiso fastidiar la fiesta. Alguien de la NEST, supongo. La idea del fic era reflejar lo difícil que sería para ellos mantener un romance en esas circunstancias, donde Kula aun está destinada a acabar con K'.**

**Esperando publicar pronto otro fic, les mando saludos y besos y abrazos n.n**

**Por cierto si les gusta la pareja LeonaxRalf (que creo que no hay muchos fans de ellos por aquí) los invito a leer "Una nueva vida", mi nuevo fic de esa pareja.**

**Atte. Yereri Ashra**


	15. Hope, life goes on

**Después de mucho tiempo, traigo este pequeño (muy pequeño) momento…ni siquiera lo llamaría momento xD parece más bien un instante comparado con otros que he escrito. He estado muy ocupada, pero hare lo posible por seguir escribiendo. Esto está escrito en un tono un poco melancólico, no sé porqué me salió algo así, si yo estoy feliz…pero bueno, espero que no haya sido una pérdida de tiempo, porque a mí me gustó mucho :)**

**Momentos del Fuego Helado**

**Momento quince**

**Hope. Life goes on**

Kula sonrió al ver que todo aquello que la había lastimado alguna vez había terminado. Ahora tenía una vida…una de verdad, una por la que valía la pena llamarse a sí misma un ser humano. Ahí, sentada en la playa, miró su ropa húmeda y trató de sonreír una vez más, aunque estaba tan cansada que ese simple gesto costaba trabajo.

K' también miraba a lo lejos, los restos de aquella nave que se llevaba con ella, por lo menos la mayor parte de los problemas que ocupaban su mente y aunque se esforzara por intentar que no fuera así, lo atormentaban día y noche. Por lo pronto, esa parte de su inexistente vida quedaba resuelta.

El agua brillaba con el atardecer. Las olas hacían todo más tranquilizador con su sonido continuo y suave.

Kula volteó en seguida al percibir de reojo que él le tendía la mano para que se pusiera de pie. Se sujetó sin dudar, y sintió cómo los músculos de sus piernas se estiraban en una dolorosa y al mismo tiempo placentera sensación.

No quería soltar su mano, porque eso significaba muchas cosas.

Era libre.

Pero tenía miedo.

Él se iría, iba a seguir con su vida.

¿Y ella?

Nadie pensó en ella nunca. Nadie pensó que _tal vez _ella quería una vida, que _quizás_ ella merecía una vida.

En ese momento, podía, sin tener realmente nada que perder, pedirle que la dejara quedarse. No confiaba en más nadie, no tenía motivos.

Él la había salvado. Por alguna razón que para ambos era desconocida, pero así habían sido las cosas. En el momento preciso, él la tomó en sus brazos y la puso a salvo.

No queríaa soltar su mano, no quería terminar de ponerse de pie, no quería que sus rodillas la sujetaran por completo porque eso solo significaría una cosa….

Que todo había terminado.

Que para bien o para mal, las cosas se habían resuelto al menos por el momento. Que todo debía continuar y que la vida no se detendría por ella.

Aquella mano seguía sujetando la suya con fuerza mientras ella se levantaba. Alzó la vista para ver sus ojos, para tratar de cancelar esa sensación de desamparo, de que no pertenecía a ese mundo, de que no existía nada que la retuviera. Pero no encontró en esos ojos ningún atisbo de preocupación ni de compasión, ni siquiera de comprensión de su parte. Nadie se había tomado nunca la molestia con él, ¿Porqué el habría de tomarse la molestia por ella?

Entonces sus manos se soltaron. Y ella estaba de pie. Y la vida decidió continuar con su camino, llevándose a Kula con ella.

-Gracias.

Pero él la ignoró, como siempre. Todos estaban felices. Él se limitaba a ver el horizonte. No por ser un romántico (nunca lo fue y nunca lo sería) ni por estar pensando en los más profundos secretos de su existencia, sino más bien porque, a su parecer, no había otro lugar a donde mirar.

Sus piernas iban a fallarle, lo sentía.

Alguien le puso una mano en el hombro, pero no era K', por lo que francamente no le importaba.

-Hora de irse- anunció Máxima, luego de una plática a la cual ella no prestó atención. Solamente reaccionó cuando escuchó una cosa.

-Entonces no se preocupen…pueden contar con nosotros cuando lo necesiten- la voz del cyborg era conciliadora y tranquila. Diana sonrió amigable.

-Gracias por todo. Estaremos en contacto.

K' se dio vuelta y le dirigió una mirada a Diana, como despidiéndose.

Luego, le tendió su mano a Kula, pero de una forma distinta.

-Nos vemos, niña.

Kula se quedó de una pieza, pero luego estrecho la mano de K' con una sonrisa, y cada quien se fue por su camino.

El cosquilleo y el calor se quedaron. Su mano aun los sentía. No sabía lo que era, pero sabía que se sentía bien. Mientras pudiera tocar la mano de K' una y otra vez todo iba a estar bien, la vida podía continuar todo lo que quisiera, porque si la vida seguía, tarde o temprano la reuniría con K'.

Kula tuvo que sonreír.

…

-Habrá que caminar hasta la carretera.

-…-

-Bueno, para variar estás tan callado como de costumbre. Si no fueras tú, lo tomaría como algo malo.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?

Max miró a su amigo de reojo.

-Supongo que nada.

K' de pronto se quedó parado y se dio la vuelta casi involuntariamente.

A lo lejos la siluetas de Kula y Diana se alejaban.

-¿Ocurre algo?

K' se quedó callado. Miró su mano, y miró a lo lejos de nuevo.

-Nada.

Mientras caminaba, cerró su mano fuertemente. Sólo quería que se detuvieran las cosquillas.

Fin.

**Saludos! **

**Atte… Yereri Ashra **


	16. Kula's Sky

**Hasta ahora este debe haber sido uno de los más empalagosos, positivos y, por qué no, excesivamente cursis fics que he escrito. La idea me gustó porque tiendo a escribir cosas tristes o que en algún momento van excesivamente mal, esta vez quería escribir algo que fuera lindo y nada más. Lo malo es que cuando escribo cosas que se limiten a ser "románticas" creo que me excedo un poco con la miel. Y si quiero ser agria se me pasa el limón. Dentro de poco publicare otro, que no es tan dulce ni romántico como este, sino un poco angst y triste. Supongo que se compensan mutuamente.**

**Kof no me pertenece :) espera, eso no es para que sonría D:**

**Momentos del fuego helado**

**Momento dieciséis**

**Kula's Sky**

Kula echó una mirada rápida al reloj de cocina y calculó que tenía que esperar unos 10 minutos más antes de que estuviera listo el pastel. Suspiró con una sonrisa agradable mientras tomaba asiento en la cocina. Por la ventana se veía un atardecer tranquilo, el más bello que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Ya había recibido las llamadas que esperaba. Había invertido toda su tarde haciendo esa deliciosa cena, cosa que le encantaba hacer desde que sabía cocinar. Había madurado mucho…y sus sueños se estaban cumpliendo poco a poco. Había terminado de estudiar –se había inclinado por la tecnología- y hacía poco que buscaba empleo. Por su parte, K' y Máxima seguían colaborando con los Ikari, lo cual casi se había convertido en un trabajo estable para ellos.

Ahora, fuera de los torneos y del constante ajetreo del que eran victimas antes, habían conseguido hacer una vida que poco a poco se asemejaba a la normalidad. Su vida era casi perfecta.

En cuanto estuvo listo el pastel, lo sacó del horno cuidadosamente y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Ahora si estaba todo listo. Bueno, faltaba ella.

La ocasión lo ameritaba. Se quitó el delantal y se encaminó a su cuarto, donde se cambió de ropa. Se puso una blusa azul de manga larga y una falda negra que le había regalado Whip. Se recogió el cabello.

Entonces escuchó que la puerta del departamento se abrió. Salió a asomarse al pasillo y vio entrar a K'.

Llegó y se instaló en la sala, con la cabeza echada para atrás. Kula supo entonces que estaba exhausto. Se acercó; supo que él la había escuchado por los ruidosos tacones que se había puesto. Ella lo miró de lejos con atención. Temía acercarse más. De ella se apoderaba un temblor repentino cada vez que lo hacía. Un agradable cosquilleo en el estomago, y en sus mejillas se agolpaba el calor.

A pesar de tener 23 años, sus sentimientos no habían cambiado nada, su corazón seguía siendo el de esa niña de quince que se enamoró perdidamente de, en ese entonces, un imposible.

Caminó lentamente hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

-La cena esta lista. Solo falta que lleguen los demás.

K' no dijo nada, de hecho tenía los ojos cerrados. Pero Kula sabía que estaba despierto, de eso estaba segura.

Se acurrucó contra su él y sonrió. K' le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

Kula también sabía que esto estaba bien. Él no era muy bueno para expresar sus sentimientos y en todo caso que soportara la cena ya sería bastante.

-Estoy muy feliz, K'- susurró mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Él no contesto. Se quedaron un rato más así, mientras Kula reflexionaba acerca de su vida y como todo poco a poco comenzaba a tomar un rumbo inesperado pero muy bueno, al menos a su modo de ver.

-¡Es tarde!- exclamó, poniéndose de pie repentinamente- ¡debo poner la mesa!

Entonces iba a comenzar a caminar presurosamente al comedor, pero K' la sujetó de la muñeca. La jaló hacia él, que había permanecido sentado en el sillón. Hizo que se parara frente suyo, ya su vez se enderezó. Levantó ligeramente su blusa, dejando al descubierto su abdomen.

Se acercó más, y depositó un beso un poco más abajo del ombligo de la chica. La chica, su chica. Su mujer.

Ella le abrazó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, sonriendo con dulzura.

-¿Cómo crees que lo tomen?- preguntó Kula, pensativa- ni siquiera saben que tu y yo somos…

- Está bien. No creo que eso los moleste.

Dicho esto, se puso de pie y sujetándola de la cintura, la besó posesivamente por varios segundos, mientras ella permanecía con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Se fue relajando, hasta que finalmente se abrazó a su pecho y correspondió, pero de una forma mucho más tranquila y dulce. K' comprendió el mensaje y disminuyó un poco su intensidad. Kula se había convertido, desde mucho tiempo antes, en el tesoro más grande, la razón más poderosa que lo impulsaba a seguir viviendo. Y la noticia que ella le diera unos días atrás había conseguido iluminar su mundo por completo. No era que anduviera por allí saltando como un loco, pero había conseguido de nuevo algo que solo ella había podido lograr en todo ese tiempo. Lo había hecho sonreír. Sólo recordaba haber tenido sonrisas genuinas en su rostro desde el momento en que Kula aceptó ser su novia.

Profundizó el beso mientras acariciaba su costado suavemente, acercándola aun más a él. Kula enrojeció, a pesar de todo, aun no acababa de acostumbrarse a esos arrebatos de inquietante pasión. Sin embargo tenía que admitir que le gustaban.

Porque K' la amaba. A su manera, callado, discreto, un poco frio pero… ¿a quién le importaba la frialdad exterior, si en el fondo el sentimiento quemaba con tal intensidad? Sobre todo porque K' sabía demostrarlo en el momento y de la forma adecuados.

Y ella no se quedaba atrás. Porque momentos como ese había pocos y tenía que saberlos disfrutar. Momentos en que estaban solos, juntos, y entonces todo era perfecto. Kula se encontraba en su cielo.

Hubiera podido mandar la cena al diablo solo por quedarse así con él, entregándose mutuamente solo con el fuego arrobador de ese intenso beso.

Justo entonces, la puerta se abrió.

-De acuerdo…en realidad lo sabíamos, pero yo no me esperaba esto. ¿Y tú, Max?

-Tenía que ocurrir- K' había volteado a ver a su hermana y a su amigo, y éste le sonrió al hablar- en realidad no fueron tan discretos como creían que lo eran.

-Bueno, bueno, antes al menos tenían la prudencia de cerrar bien la puerta- comentó Diana, apareciendo detrás de Máxima- pero son adultos…que hagan lo que quieran, ¿No?

Kula enrojeció de vergüenza. K' se limitaba a mirarlos con indiferencia.

-Iré a cambiarme- dijo mientras soltaba a Kula y se alejaba por el pasillo, no sin antes hacer una caricia discreta en su estómago que hizo que ella temblara.

-Sí, yo…pondré la mesa -dijo Kula, nerviosa.

En cuanto ambos se perdieron de vista, Whip se tiró en un sillón de la sala.

-Kula invitó a muchas de sus amigas también. Me pregunto qué es tan importante que quiere que estemos todos aquí.

-Pues- Máxima se dirigía a su cuarto pero ante la pregunta de Whip se detuvo- quizás ya encontró trabajo y quiere celebrarlo. Ya sabes lo que estas cosas significan para ella.

-O quizás ella y K' piensan casarse- opinó Diana, sonriente.

Whip miró por la ventana el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse.

-No dudo que mi hermanito tenga algo que ver en esto.

En la cocina, Kula se recargó en una silla y tocó su estómago, sonriendo con una mezcla de dulzura y malicia en su rostro.

-No tienen idea de cuánto tiene que ver en esto.

FIN

**Jhé. No se me acerquen mucho, podría embarrarlos de miel y las abejas los perseguirán xD tratare de publicar pronto el siguiente. Mientras tanto, muuuuchos besos!**

**Atte. Yereri Ashra**


	17. Su sangre

**Esto es un poco extraño, seguramente. No quería que quedara dulce y romántico, sólo quería expresar algo diferente. En realidad me basé un poco en un doujin de one piece que vi una vez pero…no recuerdo el nombre, ni donde lo vi u.u gomen.**

**Etto…espero que no resulte demasiado extraño, a mi me gustó como quedó (claro, si no créanme que no lo publicaría –w-)**

**Momentos del fuego helado**

**Momento diecisiete**

**Su sangre**

Puedes sentir ese aroma tan cerca. Es tan normal, casi habitual para ti. Su sangre, te llama aun más fuertemente que la de cualquier otro. Porque él fue tu objetivo desde siempre y eso es algo que no puedes cambiar.

Te duele. Te duele hacer lo que estás haciendo, pero tienes qué.

Han pasado tantas cosas. Los golpes, la confusión. El miedo. La oscuridad. Simplemente…es extraño, al parecer tuviste suerte de encontrarlo débil y lastimado. Por un momento te sientes…como una verdadera basura.

Pero era tu destino y tu vida. Era lo que tenías que hacer.

Ahora esta tendido enfrente de ti, cubierto de sangre. ¿Pero porqué es diferente que con los otros?

Porque desde siempre has sabido que él es distinto. ¿Porqué? En cierta forma, es igual a ti. Solo y confundido. Un niño abandonado en el bosque.

La pelea fue sublime. Lo disfrutaste. Aunque estabas angustiada por el resultado tienes que admitirlo, en algún momento decidiste que su fiero rostro era un poema, que cada golpe que le dabas lo enviabas con todo tu empeño, tus ganas de que le doliera, y al mismo tiempo, algo te hacía pensar, quizás su mirada, que él también disfrutaba ver tu sangre salir de ti de vez en cuando.

Te sientes enferma solo de pensar en esto, ¿Cómo poder disfrutar algo tan monstruoso? Porque sabías que él compartía tu dolor. Y al mismo tiempo, lo disfrutaba tanto como tú. Cada ataque que se lanzaban el uno al otro era con la más fuerte pasión que cualquiera de los dos hubiese sentido alguna vez por alguien.

Por momentos deseaste que te matara. ¿Qué mejor manera de morir, si de todas formas en el fondo odias tu vida? Morir en sus manos era como un deseo que se apoderó de ti de repente, pero te dijiste a ti misma que no lo disfrutarías sin pelear.

Lamentablemente él ya estaba débil desde antes. Podría decirse que la pelea no fue justa.

Sin embargo el fuego los consumía a ambos desde adentro. Querías matarlo o que te matara. Querías saber que ambas vidas se unirían para siempre con ese lazo, que se irían juntos algún día a donde sea que va la gente como ustedes cuando mueren.

Él nunca se quedó atrás. Sus golpes eran certeros y te dañaban tanto como los tuyos lo dañaban a él.

En algún momento quisiste detenerte. Detenerte y sujetarlo con fuerza y comértelo a besos. Sin miramientos, sin ternura, querías que te perteneciera y pertenecerle. Basta de tonterías, sólo sabías que durante esa pelea solo eran uno y el otro y nada más, y que cada roce, cada golpe, cada mirada, cada palabra, cada grito que se dirigían el uno al otro eran de dolor y pasión a partes iguales…

Que eso era lo más cercano que estarían a alguna vez hacer el amor.

Y con este pensamiento, ahora el aroma de su sangre llega a tu nariz. Lo vez ahí tirado, agonizante, y te repites que tú no lo mataste; si muere, será por las heridas pasadas, no por las que tu le hayas causado.

Y él te mira con esos ojos grises, helados, desde el suelo, como si rogara que lo terminaras de matar de una vez.

Sabes que no puedes; decides que no puedes.

Porque no quieres irte así nada más, porque la victoria no te sabe a nada.

Y te arrodillas a su lado y lo observas con casi tanta frialdad como él a ti, aunque en lo más profundo de sus ojos adivinas una hoguera de… ¿odio? ¿Amor?

No lo sabes, pero sabes que tus ojos lucen igual. Tu pecho, jadeante como el suyo, se resiste a detener el movimiento agitado que tiene tu corazón mientras te acercas a él. Sabe lo que vas a hacer y se moja los labios con la lengua mientras te sujeta repentinamente de la nuca. Se apodera de tu boca y no te deja ir, recorre tus labios firmemente sin soltarte ni apartarte ni por un segundo, así que aprendes a respirar mientras te besa y hasta el aire tiene entonces un sabor distinto. Y entonces disfrutas lo que te ha llevado a reflexionar desde un principio, el olor y el sabor de su sangre, su consistencia sobre tu piel, un tatuaje momentáneo del instante que están viviendo. No sabes cómo, pero has terminado debajo de él, y de pronto te das cuenta de que le dejaste tomar el control de la forma más sencilla.

Maldición. Al parecer no estaba tan débil como tu creíste.

Se pone de pie, triunfante. Se aleja, sin decir nada, mientras el recuerdo de sus labios quema los tuyos lentamente.

No le importa ahora en lo absoluto, porque él no sabe que lo ibas a matar. El no sabe que estuviste reflexionando como por cinco minutos la forma más satisfactoria de terminar con su vida. Él cree que simplemente no pudiste hacerlo porque le amas (y le amas, lamentablemente para ti, eso SÍ es verdad) pero tú sabes que por momentos tuviste su sangre como la mayor obsesión en tu mente.

Y tú también te vas. Dirás que no lo encontraste, y que te vendrá bien para prepararte más. Por hoy te encerraras en tu cuarto y soñaras con él, dormida y despierta. Lloraras, desearas regresar el tiempo y volver a sus labios una y otra vez. Desearas que todos estos pensamientos jamás hubieran pasado por tu mente, desearas volver a ser esa niña inocente que creía en el amor perfecto, pero sabes que no se puede.

Y hasta la próxima vez que lo veas, solo un aroma persistirá en ti. En tu nariz, en tu cuerpo. Incluso en tu boca persistirá ese sabor. ese sabor amargo y quemante.

Su sangre.

**Fin?**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Atte Yereri**


	18. Una Blanca Navidad

**Jojojojojojo! ¿Qué les parece? Ha sido un año rápido, lleno de cambios, emociones, alegrías y tristezas. Sé que he descuidado mucho mi escritura estos últimos meses, pero este semestre tendré mucho tiempo para redimirme un poco :) Verán, este capítulo navideño lo escribí el año pasado, sin embargo no estuvo listo para noche buena ni para navidad, qué triste, ¿No? No lo quise publicar a destiempo. A lo largo de este año lo he ido modificando y según yo, mejorando un poco, esperando la navidad nuevamente para publicarlo. Probablemente esta OC, pero traté de apegarme a los personajes lo mas que pude, incluso pretendí poner un poco de comedia aunque en general es un dramón de aquellos xD Como siempre he de aclarar que KOF no me pertenece. No me caería nada mal que alguien me regalara los derechos esta navidad eh nwn?**

**Momentos del fuego helado**

**Momento dieciocho**

**Una blanca navidad para K'.**

Se podrían decir muchas cosas acerca de la navidad. Que es alegre. Que es divertida, colorida. Que hay paz, amor, y que se reúnen las familias. Que es la mejor época del año.

Sin embargo, K' Dash había escuchado una y otra vez todos esos argumentos y ninguno lo convencía en lo absoluto. A él no le iban a vender tan fácil esa idea. No le gustaban las celebraciones y esa en especial le parecía inútil.

Cada navidad lo único que hacía era pasarlo como cualquier otra noche; se sentaba en la sala a ver la tv, tomando cerveza hasta que el sueño lo pillaba. Máxima siempre salía a dar un paseo con su novia en turno o en su defecto con Diana y Kula. Whip iba a las fiestas organizadas por sus amigos. Siempre lo invitaban a unirse a ellos pero no lograban convencerlo. Para ser el Grinch sólo le faltaba la panza y la piel verde.

Sin embargo ese año la Navidad iba ser una realidad para el muchacho.

Para empezar, ese día un ruido lo despertó a las 6 de la mañana.

-Maldición- se puso de pie rápidamente. Para su sorpresa, su hermana se encontraba en la cocina sacando ollas y sartenes, y además hablando por teléfono casi a gritos.

-¡Sí, no te preocupes, yo me encargo! Máx pasa por ustedes a las 8… Gracias, serán de gran ayuda…

Whip colgó el teléfono y sonrió al ver asomarse por la puerta de la cocina a su confundido hermano.

-Buenos días, dormilón. Necesitaré que me ayudes con unas cosas.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre?- preguntó, evidentemente molesto. Se talló los ojos mostrando su cansancio.

-Un poco más de espíritu, bobo- replicó ella, molesta. Luego sonrió:- Hoy es Nochebuena, mañana es Navidad.

-¿De qué rayos me hablas? Son las 6 de la mañana, quiero dormir.

-Hubo un problema en casa de Ralf (explotó una granada o algo) y no podremos hacer la fiesta navideña ahí, así que me ofrecí para orgnizarla aquí, en el departamento.

-¿Sin consultarlo antes?

-Máxima estuvo de acuerdo.

K' giró su vista por toda la cocina y no ubicó a su amigo.

-¿Dónde fue él?

-Lo mandé al centro comercial a comprar unas cosas. Si está allí cuando abran, evitará las colas y la muchedumbre.

En ese momento K' comenzó a sentir mucho frío y cayó en cuenta de que sólo traía unos pantalones cortos y camiseta, que era lo que usaba para dormir.

-ponte algo abrigado y prepárate, porque tenemos mucho que hacer. Y espero que tengas algo de dinero, porque más tarde tendrás que ir a comprar un regalo para Kula.

-¿Qué?

-Te tocó ella en el intercambio de regalos.

Muy a regañadientes, se puso pantalones largos y una buena chaqueta. Acto seguido, ayudó a Whip a limpiar algunos adornos que habían estado guardados.

La mayoría de los adornos los traería Máxima. Básicamente lo que K' hizo en el transcurso de unas dos horas fue limpiar para después poner la decoración.

Como a las ocho de la mañana, fastidiado, cubierto de polvo y con el cabello lleno de telarañas, estaba más que dispuesto a decir a su hermana lo que pensaba acerca de la navidad. Pero justo cuando iba a dirigirse a la cocina, a puerta principal se abrió.

-¡Buenos días!- alegremente, Diana, Máxima y Kula hicieron su aparición.

Llevaban cosas para preparar la cena y muchos adornos.

El resto de la mañana K' se la pasó lidiando con esferas, luces navideñas, estrellitas, pavo, romeritos, bacalao, guirnaldas, galletas, dulces, muérdagos, villancicos, chistes navideños, anécdotas, especiales de películas navideñas por televisión y envolturas para regalos.

Apenas estaba ganando la batalla con una serie de luces que había osado enredarse con un listón para regalos, cuando su cabeza quedó atrapada dentro de una corona navideña que Máxima dejó caer "por accidente". Entonces Whip entró con un extraño paquete.

-¡Llegó el traje de Santa Claus!

En seguida, Kula volteó a ver a K'. Evidentemente ella sabía algo que el no.

-Ni lo sueñen. Ya he soportado bastante- exclamó cuando todos lo miraron de forma pícara.

-Es broma K'- repuso Diana- no eres tan corpulento. Máxima será Santa Claus.

Los demás rieron ante la molestia e incomodidad del muchacho. Más tarde lo hicieron vestirse de con un suéter blanco y una chaqueta negra que Kula había elegido para el.

-¿De qué me sirve todo esto?- preguntó viéndose al espejo- de todas formas tus amigos quieren matarme. ¿Quién dice que no lo harán a mitad de la fiesta?

-Prometieron no hacerlo- Whip le ajustaba la ropa. Lo sujetó de los brazos, y habló con un poco de seriedad- K', sé que esto no te gusta, pero quedamos en que íbamos a tratar de ser felices todos, ¿recuerdas? La navidad no es tan mala como crees. Queremos compartirla contigo. Danos una oportunidad.

K' asintió con cara de fastidio.

-Sólo esta vez.

-De acuerdo.

…

En la noche llegaron los invitados de Whip, así como unos pocos amigos de Diana y Máxima.

La fiesta era relajada e informal. Se sentía un ambiente bastante cálido. Con la decoración, el departamento parecía otro.

Todos se veían muy felices. Platicaban con copas en la mano, se reían, se abrazaban. Máxima iba de aquí para allá, disfrazado de Santa. Whip platicaba con sus amigas. Kula veía muy entretenida cómo Diana tocaba unos villancicos en el piano.

K' permanecía en una esquina, aislado, completamente sólo. Se negaba a hablar con alguien, a beber ponche o a decir una sola vez "Feliz Navidad".

Repentinamente se sintió triste. Tal vez por eso evitaba la navidad. Odiaba ese sentimiento de añoranza, de tristeza. Sentía que algo le faltaba, pero no recordaba qué.

Recordar. Recordar….

Esa palabra le generaba dolores de cabeza.

-Atención todos…- Whip se paró en el centro de la sala- vengan, es hora del intercambio de regalos.

Las envolturas y los moños volaron. Aparecieron suéteres, guantes, adornos, chocolates. En fin, regalos.

Llegó el momento de Kula. Ella se puso de pie y sacó una pequeña caja del bolsillo, que entregó a K' tímidamente.

K' contuvo el aire, pues recordó algo.

-Yo…olvidé comprarte tu regalo.

Todos callaron. Las risas desaparecieron. La música se detuvo.

-Toma. No lo merezco.

Kula sonrió e insistió.

-Quédatelo- empujó la cajita hacia él de nuevo- de todas formas…lo hubiera comprado para ti aunque no fuera navidad.

Dentro de la cajita había un par de guantes negros, finamente hechos, cálidos y justos a su medida.

-Gracias- murmuró.

Luego de eso, para olvidar el mal momento, fueron a cenar. Kula se mostraba triste, sin embargo cuando se percataba de que K' la veía, fingía una gran sonrisa.

Era torturante. K' terminó de comer antes que los demás y se fue a sentar en la sala, donde nadie pudiera molestarlo.

Estando sólo, se acercó al árbol. ¿Qué tenia de especial la navidad? ¿Porqué empeñarse en ser felices por una única fecha en el año, si el resto del tiempo eran todos tan miserables?

¿Era él el único realmente miserable en esa fiesta? ¿El único demonio? ¿El único amargado?

Miró las decoraciones, las esferas, las luces, las guirnaldas.

Tocó una esfera y todo el mundo a su alrededor desapareció. Vio una escena navideña. Vio a un niño pequeño con sus padres, su hermana, una linda casa y un hermoso árbol de navidad.

El nño era feliz.

Vlvió a la realidad, tan sobresaltado que sin querer le dio un fuerte empujón al árbol.

Cayó al suelo llevándose consigo una guirnalda que colgaba del techo, lo cual provocó un efecto dominó. Casi toda la decoración de la sala terminó por los suelos. Las esferas del árbol hicieron un gran estruendo al romperse. El árbol lucía en el suelo, cual soldado caído, con las lucecitas de colores aún encedidas.

De pronto la sala se llenó y K' sintió un fuerte empujón

-¡Estúpido! ¡Esto ha sido el colmo, K'! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?

K' volteó. Whip lloraba de coraje. Máxima y Diana lucían confundidos. Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Kula.

K' no resistió más y salió de allí. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y salió del edificio como alma que lleva el diablo. Se montó en su motocicleta, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse, una voz lo detuvo.

-K', espera- Era Kula- ¿Porqué hiciste esto? ¿Porqué odias tanto la Navidad?

-¡Cállate, niña, cállate y déjame pensar!- estaba harto. Necesitaba algo de paz. Tomó el casco, pero en lugar de ponérselo lo extendió hacia Kula- Ponte esto y sube. Guarda silencio y déjame pensar.

Kula tomó el casco y se subió tras él. no pregunto nada pero evidentemente estaba nerviosa. Se sostuvo de la cintura de K' y se aferró a él. Hacía bastante frío.

-¿A dónde vamos?- el aire se llevaba sus palabras. K' le había pedido silencio, así que mejor no dijo nada más. Cerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza en su espalda.

Sonrojada, recordó cuántas veces en su vida había añorado estar así con él. Siguieron por cerca de una hora. De pronto se detuvieron.

-Bájate y sígueme. Guarda silencio.

Se adentraron por un camino hasta llegar a un de parque abandonado. K' la guió hacia unos árboles. Al atravesarlos, llegaron a una especie de barranco, que miraba hacia un lago. Un poco más allá, se veían las luces de la ciudad.

Era un paisaje bellísimo.

-Mi regalo para ti. Creo que nadie más conoce este lugar.

Kula miraba extasiada todo. El lago, el barranco, las luces, las estrellas, la luna. K' se había puesto los guantes que ella le había regalado.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, saltó hacia él y le abrazó. Para completar la escena, justo en ese instante comenzó a nevar.

-Gracias…Feliz Navidad, K'.

K' la abrazó de vuelta y sonrió.

-Feliz navidad, Kula.

Se quedaron un rato más. Sentados en el suelo, platicaron un poco, y K' pudo explicar lo que sentía por la navidad. Explicó la añoranza y la tristeza. Le explicó el frío y la soledad. Le contó el recuerdo que había tenido junto al árbol.

-Nunca me había pasado nada semejante. Bien- se puso de pie y ella también lo hizo- espero que te haya gustado mi regalo.

Luego se quedaron en completo silencio. Kula le tomó la mano.

-Tú eres mi mejor regalo, K'. Yo siempre quise celebrar la navidad contigo.

Él no contestó nada, e hicieron el camino de regreso a casa.

Al cabo de una hora ya estaban allí. Al parecer la fiesta había terminado.

Máxima dormía en un sillón. Seguramente Diana dormiría en su cuarto.

Whip debía estar dormida también.

Antes de dar un paso dentro, K' miró hacia arriba. Kula también lo hizo.

Un muérdago estaba sobre sus cabezas.

-No tenemos que hacerlo- dijo ella, como disculpándose- Nadie ha visto.

-Si tengo que celebrar la Navidad- dijo K'- lo hare como se debe.

Sujetó a Kula de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Primero besó sus labios cerrados, suave y cuidadosamente. Luego los abrieron y el beso se profundizó. Kula sintió la lengua de K' internándose poco a poco dentro de su boca, explorándola, acariciando sus labios con los de él. Era muy tierno, a pesar de la violencia y la fuerza que normalmente le mostraba al resto del mundo.

-Feliz navidad, Kula- sus labios casi se rozaban con los de ella, estaban my cerca.

-Feliz Navidad- el estómago le dolía de los nervios.

Caminaron lentamente de ahí al cuarto de K', dándose besos y abrazándose. El frío y la falta de camas en el departamento fueron la excusa perfecta.

Esa noche de Navidad, Kula y K' durmieron abrazados.

**Fin**

**No sé si publique algo mas en estos días, así que por si acaso,¡Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo!**

**Atte. Yereri :3**


	19. Like a Stone

**Hola! Estoy que se me cae la cara de vergüenza. Ya fue como año y medio que no publico nada en este fandom…¿Y cómo olvidarme y dejarlo tan descuidado si aquí fueron mis inicios? **

**No me lo puedo perdonar y voy a intentar repararlo un poco. Pero primero que nada, un saludo a todos, a quienes me recuerdan de algún modo o a quienes apenas me van a conocer :D**

**Segundo, se requieren opiniones. Quiero hacer otro fic KxKula largo pero no me decido. ¿debería hacer otra historia de vampiros-ya tengo más o menos como sería la trama- o buscar algo que se apegue más a la realidad del videojuego? Es que, de ser un fic de vampiros, sería el tercero que hago, no sé si parezca demasiado o si está bien. Si alguien quisiera sugerir algo o incluso alguna petición de fic, es bienvenida. **

**Tercero, este cap se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba "Like a Stone" de Audioslave. Creo que a K' le queda bastante bien, jeje. Se trata de un shot algo reflexivo, casi sin acción esta vez y bastante dramático. Quiero pensar que es realista, traté de ponerme en la piel del personaje, y esto fue lo que salió. **

**Espero que les guste.**

**Momentos del fuego helado**

**Momento diecinueve**

**Like a Stone**

K' caminó hasta encontrarse a sí mismo en el centro de la sala del departamento, que a estas alturas simplemente estaba vacío. Bueno, había desaparecido para estar un tiempo solo. No era su culpa que sucedieran cosas como las que habían pasado. En realidad, esperaba encontrar a sus amigos como quien puede esperar ver a un elefante caminando entre el tráfico de una mañana soleada en cualquier gran ciudad. Poco probable, pero aun así, con alguna pequeñísima esperanza, ¿No? ¿Había sido acaso muy positivo? ¿O era que simplemente para él no había esperanza?

Se sentó en una única y solitaria caja que había en el centro de la estancia empolvada, llena de telarañas, vacía y oscura.

Muy a su pesar, usó su poder para iluminarse un poco. El resto del edificio también estaba vacío, y por ende, todo servicio de electricidad estaba cortado. De modo que no había luz, y aun renegando por tener que hacer aquello, encendió su mano cual lámpara y observó a su alrededor.

Esa _había sido_ la sala. Caminó un poco más allá y encontró el pasillo, la cocina, y luego los cuartos, y era como si cada uno de los rincones que recorría trajeran a él nuevos recuerdos, nuevas memorias que se habían estancado en alguna parte de su cerebro y que habían vuelto a activarse solo con recorrer esas esquinas.

Recordó a su hermana y a Max. Para su desgracia, también recordó a Kula. Recordó las palabras, los llantos, los ruegos y las promesas. Pensó en cada una de las barbaridades que había hecho, y en todas las cosas lindas que no había hecho por ella y su corazón. Porque si bien ella siempre mostraba fortaleza, cuando se trataba de él tenía un lado suave, tan suave que era extremadamente sencillo lastimarla y romperla, tal como él, en tantas y repetidas ocasiones había hecho.

Y es que pensaba, ¿por qué no podía simplemente dejarlo en paz? ¿Por qué no asumía que entre ellos, entre _criaturas_ como ellos, no había espacio para tranquilidad, o confianza? ¡Mucho menos para el amor!

Con el paso del tiempo, conforme avanzaron los días en soledad, y estando completamente incomunicado, las preguntas que se hacía sobre ella, y en general con las personas que formaban su reducidísimo grupo de conocidos y acaso amigos, fueron cambiando de forma y todos sus sentimientos, negativos para variar, fueron cambiando totalmente de recipientes. Se reconocía a sí mismo como culpable de todas y cada una de las desgracias que caían sobre él por ser tan terco y por querer siempre alejarse de quienes lo querían pero, ¿realmente podían culparlo? Así había aprendido a vivir, así había aprendido a sobrevivir, que era aún más importante, dentro de una burbuja donde solo había espacio para él y donde lamentablemente no iba a poder aceptar nunca a nadie más.

Pero veía a su alrededor. Cada metro cuadrado de aquel lugar, tan oscuro y vacío, le iba trayendo recuerdos y arrepentimiento a su cabeza, pues veía en el piso, entre el polvo, entre las telarañas y el eco de sus pasos, la experiencia y sabiduría de Max, la tranquilidad que le transmitía Whip, pero sobretodo, las constantes muestras de cariño que tenían hacia él, por sutiles que fueran: preguntarle como estaba, asegurarse de que estuviera alimentándose bien, procurando no dejarlo dormir hasta muy tarde, evitándole disgustos…

Y luego, en el extremo del cariño y el cuidado, estaba Kula. Siempre detrás de él, siempre dejando de lado cualquier otra cosa solo para ir a su lado e intentar, menos que probablemente, sacarle una sonrisa, dar alguna pequeña nota de alegría a esa existencia suya que él parecía tan aferrado a mantener gris, indiferente y oscura.

Cuando se fue, ella no lloró. Pasaron los días y tal como K' lo pidió nadie buscó comunicación con él, y él simplemente no quiso permanecer en contacto por nada del mundo. Y aunque al principio lo hacía más por fastidio del mundo, por aburrimiento y, para quien quisiera verlo así, por terquedad, por idiotez y por inmadurez, con el paso del tiempo, de los días, las semanas y hasta los meses, siguió eludiendo la comunicación porque se dio cuenta de que si alguien hacía las cosas difíciles, fastidiosas y horribles para los demás, era él, solo él mismo y nadie más.

Si Máxima tenía que romperse la cabeza por millón y medio de problemas en los que ambos andaban metidos, era porque él mismo se había metido en problemas primero, si Whip estaba en problemas, con su propia consciencia o con sus amigos del ejercito era porque él mismo se había convertido en un estigma, en un cáncer, en "algo" que la hacía diferente, que la obligaba a dejar la vida a la que estaba acostumbrada para ir con él, para cuidar a su "hermanito" que parecía siempre estar buscando enemigos y peleas. Si Kula a veces parecía derrotada, si se la pasaba suspirando por los pasillos y en ocasiones parecía que la tristeza la fuera a vencer, era únicamente por él, por su corazón estúpido, blindado con estupidez, con idiotez, con terquedad, con necedad y con todos esos sentimientos y actitudes que simplemente parecía imposible que después de tantos años siguiera teniendo, como si fuera….

Un verdadero parásito. Eso terminó pensando de sí mismo luego de tanto tiempo, tanto pensar y tanto revolverse en su propia maldita soledad.

Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Pensó en esconderse de ellos por completo, en irse lejos y jamás volver. Pensó en borrar su existencia de una vez por todas, que lo olvidaran, que nadie necesitara volver a buscarlo ni preguntar por él en ninguna parte y que por extensión, se olvidaran de los problemas que él le llevaba a sus existencias.

Sin embargo, un pensamiento macabro llegó a su mente, y se dio cuenta de que era demasiado cobarde como para pasarlo por alto.

No quería morir solo.

No quería pasar al maldito otro mundo sin haberse sacado los demonios que había en su interior y sin haber hecho las paces con la vida, sin haber hecho algo que valiera la pena recordar cuando ya no quedara ni el polvo de sus huesos, pero sobretodo no quería morir en un lugar donde no conociera a nadie y donde no tuviera nombre ni pasado.

Pasado ya no tenía, no había forma de recuperarlo y eso era casi un hecho. Pero futuro…podía tenerlo. Aún estaba a tiempo, ¿No?

Y no era que de un día para otro fuera a convertirse en el amigo, hermano o "prospecto" ideal. Simplemente, quería aprender a apreciar un poco más lo que había para él en esta vida, quería creer que aún había algo, que su corazón blindado aún tenía oportunidad de romper su coraza y salir adelante en una vida, si bien no feliz, por lo menos, agradable no tanto para él sino para quien le importaba.

Había vuelto. Había pasado más de un año y habían sucedido cosas que ni siquiera podía enumerar por completo, simplemente…cosas, peleas, escondrijos, problemas, que ahora y cuando más necesitaba de ellos, de su _familia_, los llevaban a otro lugar de nuevo, como si el destino se empeñara en mantenerlo alejado, como si la vida al fin hubiera comprendido que su piel estaba hecha de veneno y que todo lo que en esta vida tocaba con sus manos se marchitaba y moría.

Se decidió a dejarse de dramatismos. Ya era suficiente de lamentarse y portarse como si ya estuviera muerto.

Pero estaba exhausto. Exhausto de caminar, de buscar. De la vida que se había ingeniado y que se había ganado a pulso.

Se arrinconó en la esquina de la sala. Permaneció sentado allí, por horas.

No se movió. No emitió sonido alguno, ni siquiera se esforzó en respirar con fuerza. La llama desapareció de su mano y la verdad es que no le importó en lo más mínimo.

Se sentía por primera vez en mucho tiempo, firme y decidido.

Algo le decía que podía quedarse allí, que pronto iba a pasar algo realmente bueno por lo que valía la pena permanecer allí. No supo en realidad cuanto tiempo había sido. Pudieron ser días. Y en realidad no le importaba porque ese sentimiento, esa advertencia, ese deseo al que se había aferrado desde un principio seguía allí, diciéndole que debía quedarse, que debía convertirse en una piedra vigilante, siempre a la espera de lo que había de llegar.

Porque no tenía nada más a qué aferrarse. No tenía otro deseo, otra idea ni otra esperanza.

Y si, pudieron ser días.

Pero finalmente, su espera valió la pena.

La puerta se abrió.

Él levantó la vista, y dejó a sus ojos conectarse con aquellos. Se permitió recordar tantas cosas en el lapso de unos segundos, que el arrepentimiento se apoderara de su corazón y que por primera vez en su vida – o quizás en la vida que era capaz de recordar- pudiera comprender, solo un poco, lo más mínimo posible, lo que era el cariño, el amor.

-Volviste. Sabía que lo harías.

Tantos sentimientos había, implicados en esas sencillas palabras, en su sonrisa, en el brillo de sus ojos, que él no pudo hacer más que ponerse de pie y quedarse quieto mientras ella corría hacia él y lo abrazaba con fuerza, pegando la cara a su pecho como si no quisiera que la separaran de allí.

No pudo contestar. Hubo miles de preguntas que quedaron sin respuesta, algunos reclamos que quedaban relegados al olvido cuando ella volvía a sonreír, y sobretodo, monosílabos de su parte, que buscaban sintetizar todo lo que hubiera podido decirle.

Abrumado por lo que tenía por delante, K' no sabía ni por donde comenzar. No se proponía cambiar de un día para otro, sería difícil. La oportunidad allí estaba. Pero aún tenía una duda que resolver.

Fue allí que pudo dejar salir libremente su voz.

-Este lugar está vacío- el sonido monótono apenas era capaz de dar forma a las palabras, tanto tiempo en soledad y silencio le habían hecho casi olvidar como hacerlo- ¿qué haces aquí?

Kula levantó la vista hacia él. Seguía con los brazos alrededor de su cintura, y ahora le sonreía de la manera más tierna mientras sus mejillas tomaban un sonrojo que a él se le antojó exquisito, para su propia maldita sorpresa.

-No sabías a donde nos habíamos ido. Y siempre supe…que volverías- admitió, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro- aunque necesitaras estar solo, no lo dudé ni un segundo. Vine todos los días. Había pensado en dejar una nota pero es peligroso. Así que venía y esperaba.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría en esa situación?

A juzgar por el estado en que estaba el departamento, supuso que mucho. Varios meses, al menos.

Antes de que Kula dijera algo más o se moviera, K' se inclinó sobre ella e hizo algo que jamás pensó que haría.

La besó.

No supo qué sentir. No supo cómo mover los labios. Pero tenía que admitir que había cierto calor en aquel acto, cierto bienestar. Kula se removía entre sus brazos pero él no la dejó ir. Ella se calmó y correspondió y ambos, torpemente, comenzaron a efectuar pequeñas caricias con los labios, ligerísimos roces, uno contra el otro.

Lo hizo durar muchísimo porque no era capaz de comprender, muy a su pesar, no lo conseguía disfrutar del todo, como él hubiera querido, como sabía que seguro Kula lo hacía en ese momento.

No la amaba, eso era un hecho. Porque no conocía el amor. No le podían pedir eso aún. Pero estaba dispuesto a aprender y estaba seguro de que nadie en esta vida sería mejor maestra que ella y así fue como se lo dijo, sin rodeos y sin mentiras, sin jurarle nada, sin prometer nada a cambio, sin asegurarle un futuro ni una vida.

Y para su sorpresa – alegría, emoción, si sabía lo que esas palabras significaban- ella aceptó. Le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano, dispuesta a comenzar con sus enseñanzas.

-Vamos a casa- dijo y lo obligó a caminar por la puerta.

K' tardaría en mejorar. Quizás nunca sería del todo feliz.

Pero algo tenía claro. Kula no siempre había estado allí, pero de ese momento en adelante, siempre lo estaría.

Solo por eso, valía la pena intentar.

**Fin **

**Quisiera dar un agradecimiento especial a GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD por acordarse de mi a pesar de mi alejamiento e irresponsabilidad :'D gracias amiga, me anima mucho saber de ti. Contestaré pronto al último mensaje que me mandaste, gomen, no había visto el correo :s**

**Un gran saludo, muchas gracias por leer. Ojalá puedan darme sus opiniones :) **

**Atte, Yereri Ashra.**


End file.
